UNEXPECTED
by Namikaze GigglesBarlow
Summary: Chapter 9 : Training Camp (Day One) & The Answer, Apdet! /"Naruto! Pegang!" / "Ada yang jatoh! Balita jatoh sama tadi ada laki-laki loncat!" / "Kamu bikin aku ketakutan tahu!" / "Aku….. menyukaimu Sasori….." / and... RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

**Halow.. beta adalah orang baru di penpiksion. Mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai!**

**Karna ini adalah penpik pertama beta, klo jelek, banyak typo, aneh, gajelas, de el el,de es be, de ka ka.**

**Mohon dimaklumi. Tolong ripiew yah. Terserah mo flame, komen, puji, apapun lah beta terima, minta pendapat ajah kok. Karna beta masih pemula.**

**YANG GA SUKA SILAHKAN PERGI DARI SINI!**

**Yaudah lanjut ajah. Beta gak banyak omong.**

**UNEXPECTED **

**Disclaimer: Naruto jelas punya bang Masashi**

**By: Namikaze Gigglestheclown**

**Pairing : SasoSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Chap 1: first meet**

Di Konoha Gakuen High School, sekolah ternama yang muridnya merupakan murid pintar, terpilih, dan kaya. Pada saat matahari masih malas menampakkan sinarnya, pada hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan kenaikan kelas.

"SAKURAAAAA!", teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari mulut seorang remaja berambut kuning pucat berseragam kekecilan.

"Berisik Ino, kecilkan suaramu," kata perempuan berambut pink yang dipanggil Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Apa sih? Suka-suka gue!" remaja yang dipanggil Ino menjawab kritikan dingin sambil ngambek. "Hh.. terserah," Sakura memutar bola matanya, sikap sahabatnya benar-benar membuatnya malu karena setiap mata yang melewati mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan ini-anak-berdua-berisik-banget-pagi-pagi-gini.

"okeh, jadi.. lo masuk kelas apa? Klo gw XII-3," lanjut Ino, anak tunggal dari pengusaha Yamanaka Corp. Yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar di negara HI.

"XII-2," jawab Sakura dengan kalimat yang singkat, padat, jelas. Bahkan jawabannya tidak bisa disebut kalimat. Sakura memang terkenal dingin di sekolahnya, tapi itu tidak meluluhkan semangat pria-pria di Konoha Gakuen untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura yang populer itu.

"Uuuuuuukh! Gak sekelas lagi! Trus, lo masuk eskur apa? Kalo gue mo masuk eskur futsal, soalnya ada Sai-kun yang gantengnya Oh-My-God! Kyaaaa!" Ino teriak histeris sampai-sampai pintu ruang guru terbuka dan guru dengan tulang pipi tajam, berambut Bob, dan berbaju hijau ketat menampakkan dirinya.

"ADA APA? ADA APA YAMANAKA?" guru itu menjawab tak kalah histeris."ehehehe.. gak sensei, gak ada apa-apa." Jawab Ino kalem.

Akhirnya guru itu masuk kembali . "gue eskur karate lagi."

"kok lo betah amat sih di karate? Lagian kan yang cewek di eskur karate kan cuman elo sama Tenten. Udah gitu gurunya aneh lagi! Si Jiraiya sensei ituu," Ino mengkritik sampai-sampai Sakura malas menjawabnya.

"udahlah, gak usah dibahas, udah mau bel masuk nih."

Ino menyerah dan kembali ke kelasnya.

**SAKURA POV**

Si Ino benar-benar berisik,bikin malu aja. Tapi walaupun begitu, hanya dia sahabatku selain Tenten dan Hinata. Sayangnya aku tidak lagi sekelas dengan mereka. Ino selalu saja mengkritik ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan masuk ke eskur karate. Aku sebenarnya juga minder cuma berdua aja yang cewe. Udah gitu cowo-cowo pada sok berlaga kalau cowo itu lebih kuat dari cewe di segala sisi. Jiraiya-sensei memang mesum, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku ingin ilmunya bukan orangnya.

Kulihat jadwal pelajaranku, pelajaran pertama biologi, orochimaru-sensei pasti bakal membahas soal ular lagi.

"iya nih, orangtuaku menyebalkan sekali, mereka ngelesin gue tiap hari! Nyebelin banget tau gak sih?" huh, si Karin protes lagi soal orangtuanya pada Aoba. Dasar anak manja. Sudah bagus disuruh les. Sedangkan orangtuaku meninggalkanku dan bekerja di Perancis,orangtuaku adalah pendiri sekaligus pemimpin dari Haruno corp. Perusahaan terbesar di negara HI, yang bahkan terkenal di seluruh dunia. kakakku kuliah di Oxford University di Inggris. Orangtuaku memberikan aku platinum card untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Dan semuanya akan dibayar orangtuaku. Aku terpaksa tinggal sendirian di Autumn Executive Apartement, apartemen bintang 5 27 lantai dari perusahaan orangtuaku. Aku tinggal di kamar VVIP di lantai 20 dengan pelayanan terbaik. Kalau soal kekayaan, aku memang lebih beruntung daripada Karin dan Aoba. Tapi mereka lebih beruntung soal kasih sayang orangtua.

Orochimaru-sensei memasuki ruangan sambil membawa kotak ukuran sedang berisi awetan ular.

"selamat pagi anak-anak! Rupanya kita bertemu lagi di kelas XII! Baiklah, buka buku kalian bab pertama!" suara orochimaru-sensei yang khas menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan. Kedatangannya dengan membawa awetan ular membuat sebagian isi kelas mengerang pelan. Jelas sekali mereka bosan dengan pelajaran tentang ular yang diulang-ulang.

**Skip time **

Aku memakai seragam karateku dan kemudian mengikat sabuk cokelatku. Begitu juga Tenten dengan sabuk hijaunya. Di antara teman-teman di kub karate, aku, Neji, dan Lee berlevel paling tinggi. Tapi hanya sedikit pria yang pernah kumite* denganku. Diantaranya adalah Rock Lee, Neji, dan kiba. Kiba bersabuk biru.

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan olahraga, ternyata akulah orang pertama yang sudah datang. Kusapukan pendanganku ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari sosok jiraiya-sensei yang sangat kukenal. Ternyata setelah mengedarkan pendanganku ke seluruh ruangan, yang kutemukan adalah pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berambut merah sedang membuka tasnya, bukan sosok pria berambut putih panjang. Karena dia sedang berdiri di dekat jendela yang memancarkan cahaya matahari siang, rambutnya yang merah menyala terlihat berkilau dengan indahnya. Dan wajahnya yang putih juga menerima cahaya matahari siang dan membuatnya kelihatan lebih terang.

Tak lama kemudian teman-teman anggota klub karate memasuki ruangan, begitu juga dengan Tenten yang sedang berjalan bersebelahan dengan Neji dengan muka memerah. Dasar pasangan dimabuk cinta.

Pria berambut merah tadi berjalan ke depan murid-murid yang sudah duduk rapi."-ehm- baiklah, jadi, saya adalah guru pengganti Jiraiya-sensei yang pensiun.." apa? Jiraiya sensei pensiun? Kok kami tidak diberitahu? "memang mendadak, tapi jiraiya-sensei terpaksa pindah ke Kirigakure karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya."

Seisi ruangan terdiam.

Bahkan Lee dan Kiba yang biasa teriak-teriak bisa langsung diam.

Jiraiya sensei sakit kanker? Sejak kapan?

" seperti yang saya jelaskan tadi, saya adalah guru pengganti Jiraiya-sensei.." ini orang kok ngomong berbelit-belit sih? Diulang-ulang terus.

"nama saya Akasuna no Sasori, tapi karena umurku baru 20 tahun, kalian memanggilku senpai saja. Rasanya panggilan sensei masih terlalu cepat untukku. Jadi.. ada pertanyaan?"

Sunyi

"kalau tidak ada kita mulai pemanasan dulu." Katanya sambil memulai pemanasan.

3 menit kemudian..

"baiklah.. karena saya belum mengetahui kemampuan kalian, kalian akan kumite dengan saya untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian yang sabuknya sudah berwarna semua." Sasori-senpai melanjutkan.

"jadi.. kita melawan senpai?" kata Kiba setengah tak percaya. Dia kelihatan ketakutan, sejak pengalamannya melawan Jiraiya-sensei berujung dengan luka lebam di mana-mana, dan hidung berdarah. Sasori-senpai mengangguk.

"YEAAAAAHHHHH! INI BARU LATIHAN! UWOOOH!" Lee teriak sangat keras sementara kiba tertunduk lemas. "SAYA DULUAN YAH SENPAI? YA? YA? YA?" senpai mengangguk. Berisik banget.

"UWOOOOOOHH! HOREEE!" Lee semakin histeris.

"siapa namamu?" senpai bertanya pelan, mungkin dia berharap agar si-rambut-bob-mata-cling-cling menjawabnya dengan pelan.

"NAMA SAYA ROCK LEE!" Lee menjawab sambil hormat. Ternyata jawabannya tidak seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah, lee, kita mulai."

**NORMAL POV**

Dengan kaki kebanggaannya, Lee berlari cepat dan dalam sekejap sudah meloncat di depan muka Sasori dan sudah bersiap menendang.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ketika kakinya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari muka sebelah kiri Sasori, dengan cepat tangan kirinya menahan tendangan Lee. Sialnya, karena lee menendang sambil meloncat, Lee kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Sebelum terjatuh, sasori menahan lee sehingga tidak Jatuh. Ketika lee menyerang dengan tangan, Sasori menahan dan menjatuhkannya dengan mudah.

Orang-orang setelah Lee pun bernasib tak jauh beda, bahkan ada yang kakinya terbentur keras dengan tulang kering Sasori sehingga harus mendapat pijitan kaki dari Sasori. Hanya Neji yang selesai lebih lama dari yang lainnya karena dia menyerang dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir, siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura menjawab dengan muka datar.

"mulai."

Dengan perlahan, Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasori. Tapi Sasori tetap diam. Ketika Sakura menendang dengan kaki kirinya, Sasori menangkisnya dengan sempurna, Sakura melompat dan menendang perut Sasori dengan kaki kanannya. Sasori berniat menahan kaki Sakura dengan tangannya sebelum mengenai perutnya, namun sebelum tangan Sasori menyentuh kakinya, Sakura melompat mundur.

Kali ini Sasori menyerang duluan, ketika Sasori menendang dengan Kaki kanannya, Sakura menunduk, Dan saat ia menunduk, ia melompat sambil berputar.

"OOOOHH! ITU DIA! DOUMAWASHI** ANDALAN SAKURA-CHAAAN! MAJUUUUUU!" Lee teriak keras sekali. Lee memang penggemar berat Sakura, beberapa kali dia menyatakan cinta, tapi tetap saja ditolak.

Dengan cepat kaki kanannya menendang leher dan berhasil ditangkis dengan sempurna. Namun tendangan yang sangat keras dari Sakura memebuat Sasori terpaksa menahan dengan 2 tangan. Kaki kiri Sakura yang bebas menendang belakang kaki Sasori sehingga Sasori kehilangan keseimbangan. Sasori mendorong kaki Sakura yang ditahannya tadi dan membuat Sakura terlempar.

"_anak ini... hebat. Masih sabuk cokelat tapi sudah menguasai doumawashi," _batin Sasori sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Baiklah kumite kita selesai sampai disini! Sekarang kita latihan Kata!"

Kini, giliran Lee yang tertunduk lemas, Kiba yang jadi semangat, jelas, kata adalah bagian yang sangat dikuasainya yang pernah juara 1 perlombaan kata tingkat SMP se-Konoha. Bagi Lee, kata sangat membosankan.

~TBC~

**WAHAHAHAH! Selesai juga penpik ini dalam 24 jam! MUHAHAHAHAHA**

**Baru penpik pertama saia, plis review klo ada masukan, mo flame, kritikan, pujian, hinaan, cacian, de es be, de ka ka, de el el. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Neighbors

**Hallooooh! Beta kembali dengan chap 2! **

**Akhirnya ya Tuhaaan! Ada juga yg baca! *terharu**

**Beta cepet-cepet apdet, udh kebelet sih**

**Berikut adalah balasan review:**

**yolaselalungefanssakura ****: makasihh udh dibilang bagus. Emang baru chap 1 jadi ga ada romantisnya dulu. Namanya juga first meet. Sebenernya juga baru nyadar sih. Heheh. Klo soal kakaknya, beta juga gatau. Tolong kasih contoh siapaaa aja.**

**Nara kazuki : ****makasihh udah dibilang baguss. Pair-nya gasuka? Nanti masukin slight dah.**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : **** iya ini udah apdet**

**Udh deh. Bosen ngebacot. seperti biasa, Klo mo review, beta ga maksa, mo flame, puji, kritik,komen de es be terseraah**

**WARNING : ANEH, GAJE, GA JELAS, TYPO, DE ES BE, DE KA KA, DE EL EL**

**UNEXPECTED**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto jelas punya bang Masashi**

**Rate : T**

**SasoSaku**

**Chap 2 : New Neighbors**

**SAKURA POV**

Aku memarkir motor sport hitam-biruku di tampat parkir VVIP di basement Autumn Executive Apartement.

"Selamat sore sakura-sama, apa tas anda perlu saya bawakan ke kamar anda?" wanita dengan seragam hitam yang sangat kukenal menyambutku hangat.

"tidak perlu, Shizune," aku menjawab dengan jawaban yang tiap hari kukatakan. Heran, tidak bosan-bosan mereka menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. padahal jawabannya sudah pasti tidak.

Segera menaiki lift menuju lantai 27. Dan ketika aku tengah berjalan menuju kamar sweet-ku, kamar 2711, aku melihat..

Sesosok pria berambut merah, berbadan tinggi tegap membawa 3 koper besar dan 1 ransel. Berdiri tepat di samping kamarku.

Itu...

Sasori-senpai?

**SASORI POV**

Aku sekarang tengah mencari kunci kamarku yang seingatku kutaruh di ranselku. Ketika kuraba-raba kantongku, ternyata aku menyimpannya di kantong celana. Dasar otak pikun.

Ketika kubuka pintunya..

Kamar apartemen ukuran besar yang terlihat super mewah membuatku kaget. Dasar otou-san, sudah kukatakan berapa kali agar mendapat kamar apartemen biasa. Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki kamarku yang luas.

Ketika kulihat pintu kayu dengan ukiran mewah berlambangkan daun maple yang merupakan lambang apartemen ini, langsung saja kubuka. Ternyata isinya..

Kamar tidur besar dengan kasur ukuran king size terpampang begitu saja didepanku.

Bahkan kamar mandinya saja ukurannya hampir melebihi kamar kost-ku yang lama.

KRUYUUUUUUUK

Cih. Aku lapar, sedangkan aku tidak punya makanan instan untuk dimakan. Terpaksa aku makan diluar. Sudah dapat dipastikan, makanan di apartemen ini pasti sangat mahal. Duitku pas-pasan pula. Aku hanya bisa makan pagi dan malam di sini karena gratis. Semua sudah diatur ayahku. Ia merupakan salah satu pendiri apartemen ini.

Terpaksa aku makan diluar. Cari makanan murah aja. Aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan segera keluar kamar.

Tepat setelah aku membuka pintu kamarku, seseorang dari kamar sebelah. Sepertinya aku mengenal sosok berambut pink itu.

"Sasori-senpai?" anak perempuan itu menyebut namaku.

"kau.. Sakura Haruno?" ah.. sekarang aku ingat. Dia adalah perempuan berbakat bersabuk cokelat yang hampir mengalahkanku pada kumite tadi.

KRUYUUUUUUUUUK

MAMPUS AKU MALU BANGET!

"senpai lapar?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"a..aku..nggak.."

KRUUYUUUUK

Dasar perut kurangajar, bikin malu aja.

"tunggu.. biar kutebak, senpai laper, gak punya makanan instan, tapi gak mau makan di restoran sini karena mahal, duit pas-pasan, trus mau cari makanan murah diluar?"

KOK DIA BISA TAU DETAIL BANGET? BIKIN TAMBAH MALU AJA

"eh..hehe.. aku.." sejak kapan aku mulai gagap?

"kutraktir," sakura memotong kata-kataku

"eh..tapi.." sebenernya seneng juga sih, tapi kan gengsi, ditraktir murid sendiri

"mau gak?" sakura berbalik badan. "kebetulan aku juga mau makan,"

KRUYUUUUUK

Perut sialan.

"ya udah! Iya, iya, semua yang kamu katakan benar! Iya aku mau ditraktir!" hah.. malu berat aku..

.

Ternyata benar, itu restoran super mahal, super mewah.

"selamat sore, Sakura-sama, anda mau pesan apa?"

Tunggu, kok dia manggil Sakura-sama?

Namanya itu kan Sakura Haruno. tunggu.. Haruno? Jangan jangan dia..

"aku pesan Lemon Tea panas dan steak tenderlon medium, Sasori-senpai mau pesan apa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku aku segera membuka buku menu yang sampulnya saja sepertinya terbuat dari kulit sapi muda super halus.

BUSET? Masa air mineral aja harganya sampe 15 ryo? Bahkan spaghetti aja harganya 60 ryo. Mahal banget!

_**(NOTE! DI FIC INI 1 RYO = 1000 RUPIAH. BERARTI 60 RYO = 60.000 RUPIAH)**_

"ehm.. aku mau sandwich aja," terpaksa aku pilih yang paling murah. Padahal perut merana.

"baik jadi pesanannya lemon tea panas.." si pelayan mulai menyebutkan pesanan

"tunggu," Sakura memotong kata-kata si pelayan

"senpai, ga usah pikirin soal harga. Pilih yang mana aja,"

Kok ini anak bisa baca pikiranku sih?

"ya udah, aku pesan spaghetti carbonara dan ice coffee," aku pasrah deh. Asal pilih aja.

"baiklah. Jadi pesanannya lemon tea panas, steak tenderloin medium, spaghetti carbonara dan es kopi, ada pesanan lagi Sakura-sama?" Sakura hanya sedikit mengangkat tangannya, seperti menolak pengemis yang suka ada di perempatan lampu merah.

"baiklah, mohon ditunggu sakura-sama, saya permisi dulu." Si pelayan menundukkan badan. Formal abis.

"a..anu, sakura.."

"apa?"

"ka..kamu bayar pakai apa? Di sini kan makanannya mahal," kenapa juga aku harus tanya begitu? Kaya orang ga punya duit aja.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sakura langsung mengeluarkan kartu kredit platinum. Karena malu aku diem aja, remaja udah punya platinum card? Aku aja gak."dari mana kamu.."

"orangtuaku tinggal di Perancis, kakakku kuliah di Inggris, karena tinggal sendirian aku diberi kartu kredit untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari." Sakura tinggal sendiri? Tanpa pikir panjang, mulutku mengeluarkan suara dengan sendirinya," kamu bayar biaya apartemen pakai.."

"ditanggung orangtuaku, mereka pemilik sekaligus pendiri apartemen ini." Waw, jawaban sakura menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Berarti dia anak dari Masashiro dan Koyuki Haruno? Kaya banget dia.

"memangnya orangtuamu nggak marah kamu makan yang mahal-mahal?" mulutku gak bisa berhenti bicara

"nggak, kata mereka ini wujud permintaan maaf mereka,"

" maaf menunggu, ini spaghetti carbonara, ice coffee, dan lemon tea, steak tenderloinnya mohon ditunggu. Sebentar lagi jadi, saya permisi," si pelayan membungkukkan bandannya formal lalu pergi.

Ketika kucicipi spaghetti-ku, rasanya..LUAR BIASA. Sayang banget kalo dimakan cepet-cepet. Tapi aku nggak bisa nahan lagi. Langsung aja kulahap spaghetti itu dengan cepat. Tapi...

Sakura hanya memperhatikanku yang lagi makan lahap sambil sesekali menyeruput lemon tea-nya dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Selagi makan sekali-kali aku curi-curi pandang melihat wajahnya yang ternyata.. lumayan cantik juga kalo lagi senyum. Coba kalo dia.. Aduh! Mikir apa aku

"maaf menunggu, steak tenderloin anda sudah siap Sakura-sama. Selamat menikmati,"

Tanpa kusadari spaghetti-ku sudah habis. Tapi aku masih saja mengemut sendok bekas spaghetti tadi.

"Senpai ngapain? Aku mau balik ke kamar," kata-kata sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia sudah selesai makan?

"ah.. iya.."

**SAKURA POV**

Dari tadi kulihat senpai makan. Lucu sekali. Kayaknya dia gengsi.

Tapi wajahnya tadi lumayan juga. Ah! Aku mikir apa sih.

"sampai jumpa besok Sakura."

"ya,"

**SKIP TIME**

"sakuraa.. gue capek banget ikut eskur futsal. Disuruh ini.. disuruh itu.. lari sana.. lari sini.. malas banget gue!" si Ino mulai lagi ngocehnya. Sekarang sudah istirahat kedua. Tapi dia gak capek-capek ngomong.

"eh, eh, Sakura, si Sai itu ya, kemaren, DIA NEMBAK GUE GETHOOO DEH! TRUS YA GUE TERIMA!"

"oh ya? Bagus deh,"

"halo Sakura,"tiba-tiba Sasori-senpai lewat begitu saja didepanku sambil menyapaku. " siang senpai,"

Ino melongo. Ketika senpai sudah menjauh, Ino tetap melongo. Ajaib!

"Sakura.." ino mulai bicara

"apa?"

"i..itu..siapa?"

"itu Sasori-senpai, guru baru eskur karate. Kenapa?"

hening

"OH MY GOD! DIA KEREN BANGET! MELEBIHI SAI-KUN! AKU JUGA MAU IKUT KARATE AH! " Baru 1 menit yang lalu kita ngomonin cowok barunya, sekarang udah tergila-gila sama orang lain.

"trus Sai sama teman-teman futsal-lo gimana?"

"alaah, itu mah gampang. Tinggal diajak juga mau. Sai kan udah bilang ke gue kalo dia tergila-gila sama gue, bakal ngikutin kemanapun gue pergi. Lagian denger-denger Sai, Sasuke, sama Naruto udah mulai bete di futsal."

"lo mau ikut karate cuma karena ada cowo keren di sana? Dasar,"

"bodo, suka-suka gue, pokoknya mulai besok gue bakal ikut karate!"

"hh.. terserah."

**TBC**

**Aduuh. Selese juga. Cape jugaah. Kadang males ngetik, kadang ga ada ide.**

**Jadi?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3 : End of Friendship

**Haii, beta kembali dengan chapter 3! Yeeeeyyyy! *plok plok plok**

**Sori sesori sorinya apdet lama, soalnya sekolah udh mulai masuk.**

**Ehm, review-nya ga banyak, gapapa dahh, asal ada yg baca penpik beta.**

**Balasan repiew:**

**Dari ****Cankcorankgituloe :**** ehm, ceritanya pendek yah? Entar panjangin dah, truss.. kakaknya Sakura Pein? Ya klo gak si Nagato ya Gaara. Soalnya klo pein itu si Tendo/Yahiko, udah ada perannya. Sister complex? Justru itu ide beta. **

**Uchiha riel arema19 :**** ceritanya bagus? Makasih! Kakaknya Saku Gaara ato Pein? Keknya si Nagato ato Gaara, soalnya Tendo udh ada perannya.**

**Jadi, -ehm- lanjut ajah.**

**WARNING : ANEH, GAJE, TYPO, DE EL EL, DE ES BE, DE KA KA**

**UNEXPECTED**

**Rate : T**

**SasoSaku**

**Chapter 3: End of Friendship**

"Senpai!"

"ah, Sakura, kamu bawa teman?" kata Sasori setelah melihat Sakura dan Tenten datang bersama Ino dan Hinata.

"iya, ini namanya..."

"Saya Ino Yamanaka senpai!" Ino dengan cepat memotong kata-kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum manja dan dibuat-buat. Sudah jelas dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sasori yang kini kabar kehadirannya sudah menyebar luas dan sangat terkenal di kalangan cewek-cewek. Bahkan banyak siswi yang mengintip dari jendela ruangan sambil cekikikan.

"oke, Ino Yamanaka dan namamu?" Sasori menunjuk perempuan berambut biru tua yang berdiri malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"ah.. eng, a..aku.."

"dia Hinata Hyuuga!" Ino lagi-lagi memotong kata-kata temannya.

"ikh, biasa aja Ino!" kiba yang dari tadi terlihat terganggu teriak dari kejauhan sambil merapikan sabuknya.

"tau nih, ribut banget dari tadi!" Naruto yang baru ikut klub pun protes.

"Bodo! Weeee!" Ino balas teriak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"tch, orang-orang idiot," Sasuke yang juga anggota baru ikut nimbrung

Sementara Sai cuman menghela napas berat melihat kelakuan pacar barunya.

"ehm, oke. Kalian yakin ingin masuk klub karate?"

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya senpai!"

"ya..yakin.."

"kalian bawa baju olahraga kan? Karena bajunya harus dipesan dulu, kalian cepat ganti baju, sudah mau mulai nih,"

Ino dan Hinata langsung membuka baju seragam sailor-nya dan melepas roknya, membuat Sasori sedikit kaget. Ternyata mereka sudah dobel baju. Kelihatan jelas Ino ingin menarik perhatian Sasori.

"Sudah siap senpai! Senpai gak sadar ya? Aku kan udah pakai baju olahraganya! Ah, si senpai gimana!" Ino bicara kaya tante-tante sambil nepok bahu Sasori.

"ah? Ah..ahaha..ha.." Sasori ketawa canggung. " ehm, semuanya! Baris! Trus Sakura ke sini sebentar,"

Setelah Sakura mendekat, Sasori berbisik pelan, "si Ino itu.. agak caper ato gimana?"

"yah, gitulah,"

Sementara di kejauhan Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang badannya dekat-dekat Sasori sambil pasang muka bete.

"oke.. jadi ada 5 orang anggota baru, tolong perkenalkan diri dari yang paling kanan,"

"aku Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Sai,"

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Hi..Hinata Hyuuga.."

"nah, saya akan mengukur kemampuan kalian dengan kumite, dimulai dari Uzumaki,"

"hah? Kumise apaan?" Naruto emang kupingnya rada-rada rusak, padahal udah duduk di depan guru, masih aja gak denger.

"Kumite, Uzumaki, bukan kumise, artinya...yah.. istilahnya berantem lah.." jawab Sasori rada bete.

"lawan senpai?"

"iya, emang kenapa?"

"cih, masa guru ngajak murid baru tanding? Apa-apaan tuh?" protes Naruto.

"kau berisik Naruto! Beraninya kau melawan Sasori-senpai!" Ino yang nge-fans berat sama Sasori jelas protes kalo ada yang berani ngelawan Sasori.

"haah.. ya sudah, maunya gimana? Ngelawan temen aja?" Sasori makin bete.

"iyalah!"

"ya udah, pilih yang anggota lama klub ya,"

"aku pilih... Sakura-chan aja deh!" Naruto emang naksir sama Sakura, tapi dia gak tau kemampuan Sakura yang berbahaya buat jiwa dan raga dan bisa membunuh orang dalam 10 detik.

"hah? Sakura? Yakin?" tanya Sasori bingung. Cepet amat milihnya. Lagian emang dia udah siap mental?

"yakinlah! Ngapain takut ngelawan cewek, bisa apa mereka?" mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang belagu, Sakura bete berat. Sakura memang paling benci kalau cewek dianggap lemah.

"oke, sini Sakura!" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis, membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalo dia terus-terusan ngomong begitu.

Ketika Sakura mendekat, Sasori berbisik pelan sambil menepuk bahu Sakura, "_sabar Sakura, jangan pakai pukulan ataupun tendangan. Kalau perlu bertahan saja. Kalau kamu menendang atau memukulnya tanpa seijinku,apalagi sampai dia memutuskan untuk keluar karena kapok kamu gebukin, kamu harus mentraktirku makan di restoran di apartemen selama sebulan. Pagi, siang, malam." _Sasori menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum tipis.

"nah, sudah bisa dimulai?" Naruto dan Sakura menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"yoi...Hajime!"

Setelah Sasori mundur, Sakura hanya diam,tapi Naruto langsung berlari sambil bersiap-siap memukul. Ketika sudah sampai di depan Sakura dan akan melayangkan pukulan, Sakura mengelak dengan menggeser badannya sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke arah Naruto berlari tadi dan menyelengkat kaki Naruto dengan kaki kanannya, membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke belakangnya. Naruto yang kemudian berusaha menendang Sakura setelah berdiri, kembali jatuh karena belakang lutut kirinya didorong sedikit ke depan, membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Sekali lagi Naruto berusaha memukulnya, tapi kini tangan kanannya ditahan dan sedikit dipelintir oleh tangan kiri Sakura, tangan kanan Sakura yang nganggur dengan cepat dipakainya untuk mencengkram baju olahraga Naruto, dan dilanjuti dengan menyelengkat kaki Naruto yang membuatnya terjatuh lagi.

Berkali-kali Naruto dijatuhkan oleh tangan terlatih Sakura, sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi karena merasa diremehkan. "Senpai! Apa-apaan itu? Masa dia ngejatuhin aku terus? Mukul kek, tendang kek, emang boleh lawan dijatuhin gitu?"

"boleh,"

"ikh! Apaan tuh! Apaan banget!"

"Naruto! KAUU! BERANINYA MELAWAN SENPAI!" Ino malah ikutan sewot.

"apaan lo cewek? Belagu banget!" Naruto makin bete.

"senpai, jadi gimana?"

Sasori pasrah, akhirnya dia mengangguk tanda memperbolehkan. "lanjutkan," padahal dalam hati dia kecewa, ' _batal deh, makan gratis,'_ batinnya.

Sakura memasang kuda-kuda, sementara Naruto ngoceh terus,"hah! Berani ngelawan cowok rupanya! Paling pukulan cewe gak seberapa. Mana bisa disamain sama cowok?"

"bodo," jawab Sakura ketus.

Sementara itu di antara murid-murid yang lagi nonton pertandingan, lee mulai gelisah.

"i...ini gawat.." lee mukanya udah pucat.

"napa lo?" tanya Ino.

"gawat banget pokoknya!"

"apaan sih? Yang jelas dong!" Ino makin penasaran.

"Sakura itu... kalo ngamuk bisa bahaya.. udah kayak serigala kelaperan kerasukan setan!"

"hah? Serius lo?"

"serius! Duarius malah. Dulu dia pernah ngebuat gue babak belur memar sana-sini dalam 2 menit gara-gara gue ngomong hal yang sama dengan Naruto pas lagi training camp waktu kelas 1. Malah tulang gue ada yang retak. Eh, emak gue gak nuntut, malah gue yang digampar bolak-balik ama emak gue gara-gara nyari masalah sama serigala kerasukan,"

"ah, boong lo! Masa Sakura yang pendiem gitu bisa ngebuat tulang retak?" sahut Ino gak percaya.

"elah, ngapain juga gue boong! Makanya dia dijulukin Serigala Konoha, namanya kan udah terkenal kemana-mana. Masa lo gak tau soal sahabat lo sendiri sih?"

"ya mana gue tau, dia orangnya kan tertutup banget! Mana pernah dia cerita-cerita dia abis menang di mana,"

Naruto berniat memukulnya, tapi kalah cepat dengan kaki Sakura yang sudah mendarat ke perut Naruto. Membuat Naruto terpelanting keras ke lantai.

"ARRGH!"

"hah, katanya cewek gak ada apa-apanya dibanding cowok. Mana? Gitu aja udah teriak-teriak. Jangan-jangan lo bukan cowo?" kata Sakura ketus sambil senyum menghina.

"SIALAAAAAN!" kali ini Naruto berusaha mukul membabi-melek (kasian kan kalo babinya buta) tapi nihil. Yang ada Naruto malah ditendangin Sakura.

"stop!"

"Aakkhh! Hah..hah..." jeritan Naruto berhenti setelah Sasori menghentikan pertarungan yang berat sebelah itu.

"Naruto, kalau mau menyerang, jangan buru-buru, yang ada malah gak kena terus dibales kan?" kata Sasori sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"ah...hah.. kalau..berenti.. hah..hah..nanti..malah digebukin! Peragain donk!"

"ah, ya udah. Sini Sakura!"

" jadi, coba tendang seperti tadi Sakura,"

Sakura menendang dengan kaki kirinya, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura mengganti kakinya, kaki kirinya hanya untuk pijakan agar bisa maju, tapi Sasori yang kaget menggeser tangannya, membuat kaki kanan Sakura menendang keras sikut Sasori. Bahkan bunyinya sampai terdengar Naruto.

"tuh, saya sendiri gak merasa apa-apa, mengerti Naruto? Ketika menyerang jangan gegabah,"

"sip! Liat aja lo Sakura-chan! Gue pasti ngalahin elo! Gw gak mungkin kalah sama cewe!"

"ehm, Sakura, sini, duduk," kata Sasori sambil menunjuk tembok di belakangnya.

"lurusin kakimu," kemudian Sasori berjongkok, meraba kaki kanan Sakura, menarik kakinya ke arah luar dan dalam sambil menekan titik dimana Sakura menendang sikunya tadi.

"akh.." Sakura merintih pelan sambil menahan kakinya agar tidak terlalu sakit.

"jangan ditahan," kata Sasori pelan karena merasa adanya perlawanan sehingga agak sulit mendorong kaki Sakura.

"masih sakit banget gak?"

"enggak juga," jawab Sakura tenang, namun Sasori sadar, kaki Sakura masih sangat gemetaran, pasti sakit sekali, kalau Naruto mengalami hal yang sama, dia mungkin sudah teriak-teriak.

"maaf ya tadi, agak kelepasan, mungkin sakitnya masih lama akan benar-benar hilang, tapi kamu bisa jalan kan?" Sasori berkata pelan sambil membantu Sakura berdiri, merasa bersalah, padahal sebenarnya jantungnya udah berdisko ria, entah kenapa.

"gapapa, masa gini aja gak bisa jalan," Sakura berdiri kemudan berjalan terpincang-pincang.

"halaaah, masa kepentok dikit begitu aja sampe pincang gitu? Lemah loe!" teriak Naruto pada Sakura.

"hihh! Si Sakura itu make pelet apaan sih? Kok dia dari tadi deket banget sama senpai? Gue juga mauu!"

"trus bagian dia pincang-pincangnya lo juga mau?" kata Tenten sambil menghela napas.

"ya enggaklah! Gue sih cuma pengen deketnya aja,"

"udah, Naruto, duduk sana! Sini Uchiha!"

"hih! Cewe monster!" Naruto bergumam sendiri sambil meraba-raba bekas lukanya, padahal dalam hati dia makin tergila-gila sama Sakura.

"hn, aku nggak mau ngelawan si pink senpai,"

"ha? Kenapa?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"aku juga gak mau, kakiku.. masih sakit," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"ya udah, lawan senpai aja,"

**Skip time (males nulisnya kalo satu-satu)**

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dari kejauhan

"apa?"

"sini, ikut!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke kelas XII-3 yang sudah sepi.

"wah! Sakura, lama gak ketemu!" kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam.

"Kin.." menyapukan pendangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ada Hinata dan Tenten juga di sana.

" cih, itu sajakah sambutanmu pada teman lama?" kata Kin bete sambil berdecih ria.

"terserah,"

"jadi gini nih Sakura, kita mau buat... SASORI FANS CLUB!"

.

Hening

.

"hah?"

"ih, kok lo gak bergairah banget sih? Semangat dong!" teriak Ino sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"woy, ini seriusan nih?" kata Sakura datar.

"ya iyalah! Sasori-senpai kan keren, cakep, tinggi, cool, aduuhh! Gimana ya ngomongnya? Pokoknya gak bisa dijelasin pake kata-kata deh! KYAAA!" Ino ngomong sambil teriak-teriak sendiri.

"jadi gimana? Wanna join?" kata Kin sok Inggris.

"gak deh, makasih," kata Sakura santai sambil membalikkan badannya

"hah? Kenapa?" Ino tiba-tiba berhenti teriak-teriak lalu menatap Sakura kesal.

"ngapain bikin fans club gak jelas gitu, gak guna. gue mau pulang," kata Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kelas.

"cih, lo pasti cuma mau mengambil hati senpai kan? Bikin dia tertarik sama lo? MUSTAHIL!"

"iya bener! Lo cuma mau menggoda Sasori-senpai! Biar kita iri sama lo! Udah tadi pura-pura kesakitan lagi, pura-pura pincang, biar dipijit sama senpai. Pake sok-sok kuat lagi!" kata-kata Kin dan Ino membuat langkah kaki Sakura berhenti.

"kayaknya, lo ngomongin diri lo sendiri deh," kata Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Ino pura-pura kesakitan.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan lo? Sialan! Dasar penjilat! Anak manja! Jablay!" teriak Ino sejadinya, sekencang-kencangnya. Namun Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, dia terus berjalan keluar kelas.

**SASORI POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Jelas saja, sudah lumayan lama sekolah bubar.

Ketika aku berjalan melewati deretan kelas 3, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar teriakan anak perempuan,

"_..lo cuma mau menggoda Sasori-senpai kan?..." _hanya itu kata-kata yang terdengar. Tapi.. kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?

"_SAKURA!"_Tiba-tiba aku mendengar nama Sakura disebut-sebut, dan suaranya familier di telingaku, siapa ya? Suaranya tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi terdengar seperti suara Ino, tapi dia tidak mungkin memaki Sakura.

"_...ANAK MANJA!.." _ya, aku kenal suara itu.. Itu jelas suara Ino. Tapi kenapa dia memaki-maki Sakura?

Ah, sudahlah, kalau kutanya sekarang sepertinya akan menambah masalah, nanti saja kutanyakan pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah mulai gelap, sudah jam setengah enam, gara-gara tadi aku menyempatkan diri ke tempat kerja sambilanku yang lumayan jauh, tempatku menjadi guru les fisika, untuk mengambil jam tangan kesayanganku yang tertinggal, kemudian makan di restoran dekat situ, tapi aku malah melamun memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Kini aku tengah berjalan di jembatan penyeberangan. Motorku rusak dan harus masuk bengkel, jadi terpaksa aku jalan kaki.

Aku berjalan di jalan samping sungai yang besar dan bersih, tempatnya sepi, sangat sepi malah. Udara di situ menyegarkan. Kata Kakashi, ini tempat bagus di Konoha yang padat.

Ketika menyusuri jalan sepi tersebut, aku melihat perempuan berseragam Konoha Gakuen, berambut pink lembut. Sedang melamun sambil menyandarkan diri di pagar pembatas antara sungai dan jalan, menatap ke arah sungai dengan tatapan kosong.

Itu...

"Sakura," secara spontan aku mengucapkan namanya. Dan ternyata benar itu Sakura.

"se.. senpai.."

**TBC**

**Hoaduh, sekarang jam 23.00 pas, teng! Bodo ah, besok Minggu ini. Paling telat gereja.**

**Hoahh! Pas nulis bagian si Sakura nendang sikutnya Saso, rasanya menghayati bgt! Soalnya beta udah ngalamin, sakit banget nget nget, ilangnya 3 minggu.**

**Sebuah suara : "WOY! AUTHOR GEBLEK! NGAPAIN LO BIKIN GW NENDANG SIKUT? SAKIT!"**

**Beta : BACOT LO SAKURA!**

**Saso : udah woy! Woy!**

**Ehm aaanyway...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Confession

**Ciao!**

**Ketemu lagi deh. Ehm. Lama apdet? Ampunilah hamba, hamba kesulitan nyari ide.**

**Ehem. Berikut balasan review (bodo amat cuman dikit):**

_**uchiharuno phorepeer**__**: Ino en prens ngeselin? Baguslah. Saso nembak Saku ya baca aja terus kalo mo tau.**_

_**Hoang Tien**__**: Siap! Beta akan segera perbaiki. Tergesa-gesa? Hmm... ntar beta benerin.**_

_**Naruchihakasuna Astina Chan**__**: Beta juga suka bela diri.. Keren? KEREN? Makasiiihh!**_

_**Hah. Udah bacotnya, scroll aja ke bawah terus**_

_**UNEXPECTED**_

_**SasoSaku**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING : ANEH, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, DE EL EL, DE ES BE, DE KA KA**_

_4 tahun lalu.._

_Adalah pertama kali aku bertemu gadis itu_

_Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi ruangan konser yang diselenggarakan tempat aku mengajar sebagai guru musik._

_Walau aku adalah guru, aku tidak dapat menyangkal kekagumanku atas permainannya yang sudah di atas rata-rata_

_Kuperhatikan wajahnya_

_Kulit putih bersih, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis yang merah sempurna, mata hijau sehijau batu emerald, bulu mata yang lentik dari sananya, serta rambut pink lembut yang tergerai bebas._

_Ketika kuperhatikan lebih tajam_

_Tidak ada sedikit pun make up_

_Intinya : Cantik alami._

_Rasa kekagumanku makin menjadi-jadi, sekalipun aku pindah ke London di tahun berikutnya, yang ada di pikiranku hanya DIA._

_Orang yang bahkan namanya tidak kuketahui._

_Dan sekarang, orang ini ada tepat di depanku, orang yang kucari-cari selama bertahun-tahun, orang yang menarik perhatianku hanya dalam 2 menit._

_Dia..._

_**Chapter 4 : Confession.**_

_**Flashback mode: on**_

_Sasori membuka pintu ruang guru perlahan dengan berkas daftar murid di tangan._

"_Hoi, Sasori,"_

_Mendengar suara tersebut, Sasori menengok dan menemukan seorang pria berambut perak jigrak ke atas, berseragam guru Konoha Gakuen berwarna putih sedang duduk nyantai sambil membaca buku bersampul oranye cerah._

"_Oh, Kakashi, liat Kurenai-sensei gak?" kata Sasori to the point._

"_Gak, tapi dia bilang kalo elo mo ngasih berkas daftar murid, titipin ke gue aja," kata Kakashi sambil membalik halaman bukunya._

"_Oh, nih, udah ya, daaah," Sasori menaruh kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja Kakashi, kemudian berjalan menjauhi meja Kakashi._

"_Woy, bentar napa. Gue periksa dulu," kata Kakashi sambil memeriksa halaman demi halaman berkas yang diberikan Sasori, kemudian mengerutkan alis._

"_Woy, ini halamannya kurang satu ya?"_

"_Hah? Berarti ketinggalan di ruangan eskur di atas dong?"_

_Tok..tok..tok..._

"_Permisi, ehm, ada Sasori-senpai gak?" seorang murid perempuan berambut pink lembut memasuki ruang guru yang hanya berisi dua orang itu._

"_Oh.. eng...iya..ke..napa?" Sasori menjawab dengan muka agak memerah, sementara Kakashi memperhatikan Sasori sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Nih, berkasnya ketinggalan satu lembar, tadi jatuh di tangga," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke tangan Sasori._

"_Eh...iya..makasih," kata Sasori sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

"_Saya permisi," kata Sakura sambil keluar ruang guru._

_Setelah pintu ditutup, Kakashi angkat bicara._

"_Woy elo..." Kakashi mulai bicara sementara Sasori masih senyam-senyum sendiri, belum membalikkan badan, masih menghadap pintu._

"_WOY!"_

"_Eh.. kenapa?" kata Sasori Innocent._

"_Elo.. suka Sakura ya?"_

"_HAH? Apa.. sih.. ...ngomong apa..." kata Sasori dengan muka memerah._

"_alaah, elo ga usah ngelak lagi. Udah keliatan jelas di muka lo tau, gak apa-apa. Gue dulu juga tertarik ama dia kok," kata Kakashi santai._

"_Eh..tapi..."_

"_Di sekolah ini kan gak melarang hubungan guru dan murid, yang ga boleh itu pacaran di lingkungan sekolah,"_

"_Eh..tapi... gue gak berani bilang sama dia.." Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi._

"_Santai aja... kalo lo udah siap, bilang aja ke dia."_

_**Flashback mode : off**_

**SASORI POV**

"Sakura!" spontan aku memanggil orang yang sudah lama kukenal itu.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya menengok, mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti menggumam sesuatu, lalu memalingkan kepalanya lagi menghadap sungai.

Setelah Sakura memalingkan kepalanya, aku segera mundur 5 langkah.

1...2...3...4...5

Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, aku menunduk sambil sedikit mengangkat lenganku, mencium ketiakku sendiri.

Ndus...ndus...

Hmm.. bau parfumnya agak hilang. Segera aku mengeluarkan parfum berbau citrus favoritku kemudian menyemprotkannya ke tubuhku sediri secara membabi buta. Baunya nyebar kemana-mana.

Tunggu...aku ngapain sih? Jadi keinget kata-kata Kakashi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap ke arah Sakura.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura mencium adanya bau parfum dengan bau kesukaannya, bau citrus. Dan perlahan-lahan bau yang kuat itu mendekat.

"Hai, Sakura, belum pulang?" kata suara yang pastinya pemilik bau yang harum itu, Sasori. Kemudian Sasori berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasori yang tersenyum lembut. Entah kenapa, kehadiran Sasori dengan senyumnya mampu membuat Sakura merasa lebih tenang.

"Belum," kata Sakura dengan muka datar sambil tetap menatap sungai. Wajahnya tampak muram, membuat Sasori bingung dan teringat kejadian saat pulang sekolah tadi.

"Eh... Sakura, tadi aku dengar kamu dan Ino... Kayak berantem deh, bener gak sih?" tanya Sasori canggung.

"Yah... gitu deh," kata Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sungai di depannya.

"Kok kalian berantem?" kata-kata Sasori membuat Sakura menatap Sasori.

"Yah.." kemudian Sakura menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah saat pulang sekolah tadi.

...

...

"Ooh..." Sasori ber-oh ria setelah mengetahui secara rinci pertengkaran antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Yah... dia bilang aku menggoda senpai lah, apa lah..."

"Lalu kamu sakit hati dengan perkataan Ino tadi? Kamu jadi benci dia?" tanya Sasori yang makin penasaran.

"Erm.. enggak juga, bagiku dia sahabat terbaikku. Mungkin dia benci aku, tapi aku nggak bisa. Aku cuman gak nyangka, dia ngomong gitu ke aku."

Embusan angin yang cukup kuat membuat rambut panjang Sakura tertiup angin. Entah bagaimana hal itu dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam membuat siluet yang begitu indah bagi Sasori. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori menunduk, menarik leher Sakura, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Perlakuan Sasori yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kaget, tetapi tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sampai akhirnya Sasori melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura, berniat melihat ekspresi Sakura, yang wajahnya sekarang merah merona.

"Sakura... kamu..." Sasori angkat bicara dengan tangan di wajah Sakura, memegang pipinya. Tapi Sakura tidak melawan, malah dia menikmati halusnya tangan Sasori yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Kalaupun apa yang dikatakan Ino benar, kamu tidak perlu menggodaku untuk mendapatkan hatiku," kata-kata Sasori membuat Sakura bingung

"Karena aku... sudah terlanjur menyukaimu.."

Sasori diem. Sakura diem. Hening

"Mau gak kamu jadi..."

"Gak..." kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan, membuat Sasori tercekat.

"Ha..hah?" Sasori terbata-bata, takut ditolak Sakura. Selama ini, Sasori tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya ditolak seseorang. Sasori memang bukan orang yang playboy, dia lumayan pemilih soal perempuan, tapi setiap orang yang dia tembak mau-mau aja jadi pacarnya. Siapa sih yang nggak mau pacaran sama orang ganteng, tajir, baik, dan pintar?

"Gak lucu ah.." kata Sakura datar. Membuat Sasori menghela napas lega.

"Aku... aku gak bercanda Sakura.." kata Sasori sambil menatap mata Sakura, kemudian mencium bibir Sakura, lebih lama, lebih dalam. Spontan Sakura menahan tubuh Sasori dengan menahan dadanya yang bidang. Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantung Sasori yang sangat cepat. Sampai akhirnya Sasori melepas bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kita baru saja kenal, aku tahu fic ini baru 4 chapter (lha?) tapi aku.. aku.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku telah mengenalmu sejak 4 tahun lalu,"

"Apa? Tapi aku baru mengenalmu..."

"Aku mengenalmu sejak konser piano 4 tahun lalu, di Yayasan Pendidikan Musik Konoha, tempatmu berlatih musik, tempatku bekerja sambilan." Potong Sasori.

"Se..sen.."

"Sasori saja Sakura..." kata Sasori dengan wajah serius, tapi matanya tersenyum.

"Lah.. kenapa?"

"Yahh.. abis kepanjangan kalo pake embel-embel senpai." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Err... jadi Sasori.. aku.. aku butuh waktu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku nggak tahu.." Sakura memalingkan mukanya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura malu-malu begitu. Rasanya lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Oke deh... tapi ada syarat."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu, sekali lagi."

"Lho, ta.. tapi kan belom jadi pacar, Mana bisa?"

"Yah.. kalo gak mau kamu harus jadi pacarku MULAI SEKARANG." Kata Sasori dengan senyum kemenangan dan menekankan kata 'mulai sekarang' dalam kata-katanya.

"Cih. Ya udah." Sakura menyerah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat pasrah, padahal sebagian dari dirinya sangat ingin. Sasori menunduk dan mencium bibir Sakura.

Dan kali ini Sakura membalasnya.

*****UNEXPECTED*****

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali Sasori melihat ke arah Sakura dan pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasori selalu tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ditujukan kepada Sakura, senyum khusus hanya untuk orang yang disukainya. Sama seperti sekarang, Sasori tengah tersenyum hangat tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling curam, ketika Sakura dipanggil Sasori untuk maju ke depan memperagakan kata. Sementara Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura senyum senyum sendiri. Berasa dia yang disenyumin Sasori.

"Eh! Eh! Liat deh! Itu lho, cowok yang gue bilangin tadi! Cakep banget kaan?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang sudah pasti murid, terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk kaca jendela.

"Eh iya! Gila! Gak nyangka di dunia ini ada manusia secakep itu! So cuuuutttee!"

Seketika suasana ruangan klub jadi ikutan ribut mengomentari tingkah murid perempuan yang suaranya entah bagaimana bisa terdengar ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apaan sih diluar?" Sasori melangkah ke arah pintu tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang akan datang.

"SENPAI! JANGAAANNN!" Lee, Kiba, dan Naruto teriak serempak berusaha menghentikan Sasori. Tapi terambat, Sasori sudah membuka pintu, "Hah?"

Perlahan, Sasori menggerakkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah luar.. dan...

"KYAAAAAA! ITU DIA KELUAR! DIA KELUAR!"

"ha?"

"Senpai, minta nomor hp dong!"

"Jalan bareng yuk!"

"Jangan sama dia! Sama aku aja! Aku berpengalaman!"

"Errrr... ngg.." gumam Sasori kewalahan. Bahkan sesekali dia dapat merasakan bajunya ditarik-tarik. Udah kayak Justin Bieber ketemu beliebers.

"Senpai! Aku suka kamu!"

"Jadian sama aku yah! Aku terkenal playgirl lho!"

"Jangan sama dia! Sama aku aja! Aku setia!"

"Nikahi aku! Aku siap kapan aja!"

"Eh... Aduh... "

Toplak...toplak..toplak

sunyi

"Woy! Tsunade-sensei da.."

"KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIAM GA? PULANG SANA KALO GA ADA EKSKUR! SEKALI LAGI AKU LIHAT KALIAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI SINI KALIAN BERURUSAN SAMA SAYA!" kata Tsunade sang kepala sekolah yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa penggaris kayu 1 meter kesayangannya. Dan teriakannya sukses membubarkan kumpulan fans Sasori.

"Sasori, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tsunade sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori. "Eh... tadi mereka ribut-ribut di luar, jadi aku ke sini buat meriksa..." jawab Sasori ketakutan.

"Kebetulan. Aku mau kamu jadi guru di sini." Kata Tsunade to the point.

"Ha? Kok... gitu? Bukannya saya cuma pembina ekskur di sini?" kata Sasori kebingungan.

" Kamu HARUS jadi guru di sini! Kita sangat butuh! Secepatnya!" katanya sambil menekankan kata harus. Membuat Sasori jadi takut sendiri mendengarnya.

"Ya... ya udah... jadi guru apa?" Katanya pasrah, takut disambit pake penggaris kayu yang dibawa-bawa Tsunade.

"Guru seni musik!"

"Ta.. tapi saya gak pintar main musik..."

"DIAM! BOKIS AJA LO!" teriak Tsunade sambil mengacungkan penggarisnya tepat di depan muka Sasori.

"I..iya.. sensei.."

"Ga usah boong! Aku tau dari Kakashi, dia teman seangkatanmu kan? Dia yang merekomendasikan-mu."

"Kakashi?"

"Sudahlah! Ikut aku!" kata Tsunade sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang klub karate.

**~Karate club room~**

Setelah Tsunade masuk ke ruang klub, seisi ruangan jadi penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan.

"Eh, itu Tsunade-sensei ngapain?" bisik seseorang.

"Gak tau deh... ada apa ya?" sahut salah satu temannya.

"Eh jangan-jangan ada masalah sama Sasori-senpai?"

"IIIIHHH! Jangan sampe!" kata suara yang sudah pasti cewek, dan sudah pasti bukan Sakura.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

" Anak-anak! Diam semuanya!" kata Tsunade sambil memukul-mukulkan penggarisnya ke lantai. Membuat seisi ruangan sunyi seketika.

"Nah... Saya ke sini ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Yaitu..." Kata 'mengumumkan' justru membuat murid cewek bisik-bisik. Bikin Tsunade emosi.

"DIAM!"

hening

"Nah... Ehm. Pengumumannya adalah... Mulai besok, Sasori akan jadi guru musik di sekolah ini. Menggantikan guru musik sebelumnya yang mutasi ke Otogakure."

.

.

Hening

.

.

"APAAAA!" Teriak HAMPIR seluruh penghuni ruangan. Sangking kerasnya, Tsunade sampe tutup kuping, Sasori udah siap-siap tiarap.

"Woy! Teriaknya ga usah sampe gitu banget napa? Norak ah!" Kata Tsunade.

"Sensei... itu beneran kan?" Tanya Ino yang masih ragu-ragu.

"Ya iyalah! Ngapain aku bohong, dosa!" Jawab Tsunade.

"Horeee! Asik! Asik!" respon Ino.

Tsunade kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sasori yang tampak pasrah dan murid yang makin ribut.

"Yah, cukup untuk hari ini, Sampai ketemu besok," Sasori mengakhiri latihan kemudian mengambil tasnya dan masuk ke ruang ganti khusus guru.

"Sakura! Sini deh, gue mo ngomong sesuatu." Tenten memanggil Sakura sesaat setelah berganti baju.

"Apaan? Woy?" Tenten menarik lengan Sakura ke belakang ruang ganti wanita.

"Emm, gini gue mau nanya, tapi gak bisa di tempat terbuka jadi... jadi.. jadi.."

"Apaan sih? Kalo ngomong yang jelas, cepetan! Gue mo pulang," Sakura jadi bete gara-gara Tenten ngomong berbelit-belit.

"Fans sembunyi-sembunyi lo nambah satu ya?" kata Tenten to the point.

"Ha? Siapa?" Sakura bingung.

"Ya elah elo nih, ya udah jelas Sasori-senpai lah!" Tenten menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ha?" Sakura pura-pura cengo, lagian bukan fans sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, udah nembak malah.

"Elo nih ya, ga usah pura-pura cengo deh! Gue tau kalo lo tau yang sebenarnya! Kasih tau ga? Kasih tau ga?" Tenten mulai emosi.

"Gak ah, entar mulut lo ember, lagi. Lagian lo kok sotoy banget sih!"

"Sotoy tapi bener kaaannn? Ya iyalah! Namanya juga Tenten gitu lohh!" Tenten nyombongin diri, idungnya udah menjang sampe mepet tembok.

"Ck, ogah ah gue cerita-cerita. R-A-H-A-S-I-A," Sakura berniat angkat kaki dari situ sesegera mungkin, supaya Tenten gak nanya-nanya lagi, tapi gagal, dengan cekatan Tenten menahan Sakura dan mendorongnya hingga Sakura mepet dengan tembok belakang ruang ganti.

"Cerita gakk? Kalo nggak gue sebarin gosip kalo lo udah pacaran sama Sasori-senpai, udah ciuman, gue bilang kalo gue sendiri saksinya yang udah liat lo sama Sasori-senpai nge-french kiss di belakang sekolah, trus gue bilang kalo lo udah 'gitu-gitu' sama senpai! Mau lo?" rentetan ancaman Tenten yang tanpa spasi itu sepertinya tidak digubris oleh Sakura.

hening

"Tenten." Sakura buka mulut setelah sekian lama hening.

"Ya?"

"Napas."

"Elo mah! Capek amat bikin lo buka mulut! Gue sebarin gosip nih!" Tenten mulai mengangkat kakinya pertanda akan meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyebarkan gosip tak senonoh tersebut.

"Eh! Tunggu! Tunggu! Iya iya gue ceritain!" Sakura panik dan menarik tubuh Tenten.

"Nah, gitu napa dari tadi! Jadi gimana?" kata Tenten dengan seyuman kemenangan.

"Jadi gini.. kemarin itu bla bla bla pret prot bla bla bla pret bla bla bla pret pret pret bla bla bla bla bla bla bla pret pret (Anggaplah ini lagi cerita). Gitu. Puas lo?" Sakura cerita panjang lebar, sementara Tenten tercengang.

"Lo... boong kan?" tanya Tenten yang masih ragu.

"Ya nggak lah! Ngapain gue boong, dosa!" kata Sakura, meniru kalimat Tsunade tadi.

"GILE LO! MASA BARU KETEMU BERAPA HARI TAU-TAU UDAH DITAKSIR COWOK KAYAK GITU? UDAH DITEMBAK, DICIUM PULA! ITU COWOK BUKAN COWOK BIASA SAKURA! DIA ITU ORANG PALING HOT YANG PERNAH GUE LIAT! Yah, setelah Neji sih.. TAPI DIA ITU SEKSI ABIS SAKURA! KOK BISA LO TOLAK GITU? LAGIAN LO MASIH SINGLE KAN? KENAPA LO GAK TERIMA AJA? HARUSNYA..."

"SSHHHTT! Aduh, beneran yah, kayaknya gue salah cerita sama lo."

"Iya deh, ampun."

"Ya udah, gue mo pulang. Eh tapi inget! Jangan kasi tau Ino soal ini!"

"Percaya ama gue, gue gak bocor kok."

"Terserahlah..."

**~Sakura's Apartment~**

"Sakura..."

"Apa?" Jawab Sakura yang tengah asik nonton TV di ruang keluarga apartemennya.

"Engg.. Anu... Boleh gak aku liat-liat rumahmu, eh maksudnya apartemenmu."

"Terserah..." Jawab Sakura. Kemudian Sasori tersenyum cerah dan menjelajahi apartemen Sakura yang jauh lebih besar dari apartemennya.

Sasori berjalan melihat-lihat apartemen Sakura sambil terkagum-kagum, karena dia berpikir bahwa Apartemennya adalah jenis ruangan yang terbesar, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih besar lagi, bahkan kediaman Sakura itu memiliki 2 tingkat. Ketika Sasori sampai di depan ruangan dengan pintu kaca, Sasori kebingungan, karena seingatnya keluarga Sakura terdiri dari 4 orang, tapi kenapa ada 1 ruangan lagi? Ketika dibuka, ternyata ruangan itu adalah ruangan lebar yang berisi berbagai macam alat musik. Cello, biola, gitar, bass, trombone, klarinet, flute, oboe, grand piano, dan berbagai macam alat musik lainnya yang tersusun rapi. Ruangan itu menggunakan peredam suara di tembok ruangan tersebut, sehingga tidak akan menggangu penghuni apartemen lain.

"Hei, udah selesai jalan-jalannya?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Sasori, yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Oh, yah gitulah. Tapi ruangan ini bagus banget. Eh Sakura, boleh kupakai biolanya? Main sebentar aja,"

"Pakai aja."

Sasori dengan cekatan memainkan lagu yang diciptakan oleh Beethoven, Spring. Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi piano kaget, dan tanpa sadar mengiringi permainan biola Sasori. Menghasilkan perpaduan suara yang sangat indah.

"Wah, Sakura. Jago banget kamu bisa mengiringi permainanku. Kamu memang bukan orang biasa." Puji Sasori.

"Huh, kalo Spring dulu aku sering main sama kakakku."

"Kakakmu yang di Inggris itu?" tanya Sasori. "Bukan. Dia kakak angkatku, kerabat jauh. Aku dulu main lagu ini sama kakak kandungku, dia sudah meninggal."

"O..oh," respon Sasori canggung, entah kenapa suasana jadi ga enak.

Sasori berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu, kemudian berhenti sejenak ketika melihat lemari berukuran sedang yang berisi berbagai macam CD.

"Wah, Sakura, kamu suka dengar lagu?"tanya Sasori sambil melihat-lihat isi lemari tersebut. "Yah, lumayan."

"Hmm, kebanyakan lagu klasik ya.. Lho, Sakura, kamu suka Take That yah?" tanya Sasori sedikit kaget ketika melihat beberapa album Take That (Favorit beta, sekalian promosi, lagunya bagus, sampe keranjingan gue)

"Suka, emang kenapa?" jawab Sakura.

"Banget gak?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"Banget. Emang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ah, gak. Soalnya aku juga suka. Banget banget. Apa yang bikin kamu suka memangnya?" kata Sasori.

"Yah, suaranya bagus, walaupun umurnya 38 ke atas, lagunya juga enak." Jawab Sakura.

"Padahal di Konoha ini kebanyakan lebih suka 1 Direction lho, tapi ada juga yang suka Take That." Kata Sasori.

"Aku gak suka 1D, entah kenapa... nggak suka aja ngeliatnya." Kata Sakura sambil menghela napas. (Kalo ada yang suka 1D maap yah. Selera orang kan beda-beda)

Kemudian obrolan mereka berlanjut, Sakura terlihat keasyikan ngobrol. Sasori sendiri menanggapi Sakura dengan senang hati.

"Engg, Sakura, mau makan malam gak? Aku laper nih."

"Aku juga laper,bentar." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil handphone-nya, kemudian menelepon seseorang.

Ting Tong...

"Sakura, ada yang dateng tuh,"

"Iya, iya aku tau." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan Sasori mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sakura-san, saya sudah datang." Kata orang yang ada di depan pintu, orang berjas hitam dengan bandana.

"Masuklah Genma." Kata Sakura sambil membukakan pintu.

"Baik, ng?" orang yang dipanggil Genma itu berhenti berjalan ketika melihat Sasori."Kalau boleh tau, siapa anda?" tanya Genma.

"Eh, aku..."

"Genma, dia guru baru di sekolah, Akasuna Sasori, dia tinggal di apartemen sebelah. Sasori, dia bodyguard pribadi yang ditugaskan orangtua ku untuk menjagaku selama mereka di luar negeri." Jelas Sakura.

"Akasuna Sasori, salam kenal." Kata Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Genma Shiranui." Katanya sambil menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Nah, Genma. Buatkan makan malam," kata Sakura. "Anda mau makan apa?"

"Apa juga boleh. Bahan di kulkas tinggal sedikit. Pakailah apa yang ada."

"Baik."

"Ngg, aku boleh membantu masak gak?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu,"

**~Kitchen~**

"Sasori-san, anda sering ke sini?" tanya Genma tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Oh, kalau begitu kutitipkan nomor teleponku. Kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu." Kata Genma sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

**SKIP TIME**

**~Konoha Gakuen~**

**Music Room (XII-2)**

"Anak-anak! Diam semuanya!" Teriak Tsunade berusaha mendiamkan murid.

"Anak-anak, hari ini guru musik yang lama diganti karena ia dimutasi ke Otogakure. Masuklah!"

Begitu orang yang dipanggil masuk, kelas kembali menjadi ribut, terutama murid perempuan.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori, mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi guru musik kalian yang baru. Mohon kerjasamanya," Kata Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anak-anak! Ada yang mau ditanyakan soal guru ini?" kata Tsunade setelah Sasori selesai bicara. Dan langsung ada beberapa anak yang mengangkat tangan.

"Umur Sensei berapa?"

"Uhhh... 20 tahun."

"Tempat tanggal lahir?"

"Suna, 8 November,"

"Kuliah di mana?"

"Di Oxford, Inggris."

"Kok 20 tahun udah lulus kuliah?"

"A.. Aku ikut akselerasi saat SMA dan SMP."

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya...

"Woi woi, menurut lo dia bisa main musik gak? Mukanya kayak orang bego gitu.." Bisik seorang murid pria pada teman sebangkunya.

"Iya tuh, coba aja minta dia maen musik." Usul temannya itu.

"Sensei! Maenin satu lagu dong!"

"Iya tuh! Maen dong!"

"Sasori, mainkan 1 lagu yang paling kamu kuasai." Perintah Tsunade

"Boleh aja sih, tapi lagu apa..."

"Apa aja... bawa biola kan?"

"Iya sih... Ngg.. kalo gitu aku minta 1 anak yang bisa main piano klasik mengiringi aku." Pinta Sasori.

"Anak-anak! Siapa di sini yang bisa main piano klasik?" 5 anak -termasuk Sakura- mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada yang bisa main lagunya Beethoven?" Tanya Sasori. 3 anak langsung menurunkan tangannya dengan kecewa.

"Lagunya apa dulu nih?" Tanya Kiba yang juga mengangkat tangannya, termasuk dari sisa 2 anak yang mengangkat tangan. "Uhh.. Spring." Jawab Sasori. Membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"Ah... Spring aku lupa Sensei! Sakura bisa?" Kata Kiba."Bisa."

"Nah.. Haruno, sini. Iringi Sasori." Kata Tsunade.

Sakura duduk di kursi piano. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasori yang sudah siap dengan biolanya. Detik berikutnya, Sakura dan Sasori memainkan lagu Spring dengan indahya, membuat seisi kelas tercengang, begitu juga dengan Tsunade. Sangking bagusnya, setelah mereka bermain seisi kelas terdiam. Sunyi. Setelah beberapa detik kelas menjadi ribut karena suara tepuk tangan murid.

**TEBESE**

**Naaah... selese juga kan... akhirnya... sujud kepada Tuhan**

**Tadi kan ada tuh, pas Saku menghina 1D, puas banget nulisnya. Sumpah. Pelampiasan dendam. Oh ya, di sini ada yang suka Take That? Kalo ga tau harus cari tau. Ga bakal nyesel!**

**Nah.. terakhir...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Fever

**Gut Morning/afternoon/evening/night**

**dimanapun anda berada**

**Mohon maafkan beta yang SANGAT TELAT dalam mengapdet**

**Soalnya beta kurang inspirasi... huhuhuhuh**

**Wokeh, berikut balasan review:**

**Chibi si saku : suasana hati... sip akan saya coba..**

**Yushitsune Nakajima : astaganagabonarjadiduabisuln ya... yay! Makasih yah XD**

**Nah, cukup sudah bacotnyah, monggo dibaca monggo...**

**UNEXPECTED**

**Disclaimer : Naruto emang punya kang Masashi**

**By : Namikaze GigglesBarlow (udah ganti nama)**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : Aneh, Gaje, OOC, maksain, abal, de el el, de es be, de ka ka**

**Chapter 5 : Fever**

Hujan deras mengguyur seluruh Konoha, termasuk Konoha Gakuen. Konoha diguyur hujan sejak siang, dan terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Sakura melihat ke luar dengan bosan. Sedari tadi pemandangannya itu-itu aja. Sejak pulang sekolah jam 15.30, hingga sekarang, jam 17.00.

"Sakura.." panggil sorang pria dengan seragam guru. "Sasori-sensei."

"Uhh, kamu belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Belum, gak bawa payung."Jawabnya singkat. "Ohh, sama dong. Aku juga."

"Emang gak bawa mobil?"

"Ngg.. nggak. Sekalian olahraga." jawab Sasori sambil nyengir kuda. Kemudian kembali melihat ke luar."Sakura.."

"Apa?"

"Terobos aja ujannya, kita pulang hujan-hujanan aja.." Ajak Sasori, Sakura menatap Sasori bingung.

Sasori mencoba mayakinkan Sakura,"Ee.. Soalnya kan, kamu juga besok ada ulangan Fisika sama Matematika, kalo gak buru-buru pulang, nanti gak sempet belajar."

Sunyi

"Ya udah deh..." jawab Sakura, tapi ia merasa ragu.

-OTW-

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan di tengah hujan, keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang bicara.

"Sakura?" Sasori memulai pembicaraan. "Ya?"

"Kok diem aja, ada... masalah?"

"Eng.. enggak, rasanya, kayaknya... ada yang ngeganjel.." jawab Sakura dengan wajah berpikir.

Hening

"Ah, iya..." Sakura berhenti berjalan, Sasori menatap Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Buku catatan fisika.."

"Kenapa? Ketinggalan?"

"Iya, hehe.." jawab Sakura sambil nyengir. "Ya.. jadi gimana? Mau diambil? Aku aja yang ambil." Kata Sasori

"Eh! Jangan, kamu pulang duluan aja, aku ambil sendiri."

"Tapi nanti kamu sakit, besok kan mau ujian, nanti..." belum selesai Sasori bicara, Sakura sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori. Sakura hanya melambaikan tangan. Sasori berlari mengejar Sakura. Namun Sakura berhenti berjalan. Mengeluarkan death glare seseram-seramnya. Membuat Sasori berjalan mundur. "Ekh, i.. iya deh, aku pulang aja.." katanya takut-takut, kalau ngelawan lagi, bisa-bisa.. malah dia yang masuk rumah sakit.

-skip time-

17.25

Sasori berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dingin, itulah yang pertama kali terlintas ketika membuka pintu. Setelah berjalan me menembus hujan selama 20 menit, kemudian masuk ke ruangan ber-AC, tubuhnya merinding. Cepat-cepat ia menaruh tasnya, membuka dasi, mengambil baju ganti, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar mandi. Segar rasanya, mandi air hangat habis hujan-hujanan. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membuat teh. Tapi jalannya terhenti. Teringat Sakura...

...

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berdatangan, bagaimana kalau Sakura kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau Sakura tertabrak mobil? Bagaimana kalau Sakura diculik? Bagaimana kalau Sakura di...perkosa?

DEG

(backsound : Dag dig dug hatikuuuu)

Jantung Sasori berdegup kencang, terutama setelah pemikiran yang terakhir. Walaupun sebagian dirinya berpikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin karena Sakura kuat, tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain berpikir itu mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat sekuat apapun Sakura, dia tetap perempuan. Kenangan-kenangan muncul, satu demi satu. Kepalanya pusing, matanya berputar-putar, perutnya sakit, tubuhnya terasa oleng (*_heboh ih, boong lah)._

Sasori tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Melihat ke arah pintu di depannya. Dengan perempuan yang tubuhnya basah kuyup, melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa liat-liat?"

"Sakura..."

"Apa?" katanya sambil membuka pintu. "Ngg... nggak, buruan masuk gih, mandi, baru belajar"

"Ini baru mau masuk," Sakura dan Sasori berjalan masuk ke apartemen Sakura. Ketika Sasori menginjakkan kaki di dalam apartemen Sakura, seluruh tubuhnya merinding. "Sakura! Dingin banget kamarmu, berapa derajat?"

"Sekitar.. 19 derajat kali," Jawab Sakura enteng. "19?! Naikin ah! Nanti masuk angin,"

Sakura tidak mengiraukan kata-kata Sasori, hanya berjalan ke kamarnya.

-SKIP TIME-

Konoha Gakuen

"Yak, anak-anak! Masukkan buku pelajaran fisika kalian! Kita ujian fisika sekarang!" kata Sasori begitu memasuki ruangan kelas XII-2.

"Ih ada Saso-sensei!" kata sebuah suara.

"Sensei! Kaka-sensei ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei lagi flu, jadi saya menggantikan dia mengawas ujian kalian. Sekarang cepat keluarkan kertas ulangan kalian," jawab Sasori.

Ujian fisika berlangsung hening, tidak satupun berani bersuara. Bukan karena takut di-smek dawn sama Sasori, tapi karena pusing dengan soal ujian yang berbelit-belit.

20 menit sudah ujian pertama fisika berlangsung. Pandangan Sasori tertuju pada Sakura yang duduk di ujung kanan kelas, Sakura terlihat lemas dan pucat. Sepertinya bukan karena soal fisika, karena wajahnya sudah begitu sejak sebelum soal dibagikan.

"Sakura, kamu sakit?"tanya Sasori begitu menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Ngg.. nggak." Jawab Sakura tanpa melihat Sasori.

"Tapi mukamu pucat. Kalo sakit bilang aja, biar ke UKS." Kata Sasori. "Nggak.." jawab Sakura.

"Emang udah selesai? Dari tadi nggak pegang pulpen."

"Udah, kok." Jawabnya sambil menggeser kertas jawaban ujiannya yang sedari tadi ditutupi oleh kertas soal. "Oh, ya udah. Kalo udah selesai periksa lagi,masih ada waktu 25 menit lagi. Kalo udah yakin jangan gangguin temen ya. Tidur kalo perlu." Katanya. Sasori sendiri bingung atas kata-katanya tadi, mengingat Sakura hampir tidak pernah mengobrol selama pelajaran.

Skip Time Ajah

-Konoha Gakuen, Karate Club-

Kegiatan akan segera dimulai. Murid-murid anggota klub karate tengah berganti baju di ruang ganti. Namun Sasori masih merasa ada yang hilang. Sesaat kemudian barulah dia menyadari. Sakura belum datang.

"Eh, Tenten!" Sasori memanggil Tenten yang kebetulan sudah memasuki ruangan klub dan sedang memasukkan baju seragammnya ke dalam tas. "Uhh, si Sakura kok belum datang? Biasanya bareng."

"Tauk deh. Dari tadi Sakura juga gak keliatan. Emang kenapa nanyain?" kemudian bibir Tenten membentuk senyum yang lebar, menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, iya yah." Tenten menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Alis Sasori berkerut tanda bingung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruang klub terbuka, yang ternyata dibuka oleh sosok berambut pink panjang. "Maaf, aku telat," Katanya.

"Sakura, kamu hampir telat. Buruan ganti baju." Kata Sasori, namun ia menyadari ada yang salah. Wajah Sakura pucat. Dan ia terlihat lemas dan langsung bersandar pada pintu karena kelelahan, berhubung ruang klub berada di lantai 4 dan harus naik tangga. Sasori yang sigap langsung mendekati Sakura dan bertanya, "Sakura, kamu sakit?"

"Tauk. Iya kali." Jawabnya sekenanya. Sasori menempelkan tangannya pada kening Sakura, "Sakura! Kamu sakit demam! Masa ga sadar?" katanya dengan nada khawatir. Sakura tidak menjawab. "Uhh, ada yang bisa mengantar Sakura ke UKS?"

"Lha, kunci UKS kan ada di Kurenai-sensei yang lagi rapat di Suna. Dikunci deh. Kurenai-sensei pulangnya besok." Kata Tenten.

"Aduh, Sakura, kamu ada yang bisa jemput gak?" tanya Sasori yang kini berjongkok di depan Sakura yang duduk bersandar pada tembok. "Gak."

Sasori berusaha mengingat-ingat, rasanya ada yang bisa menjemput Sakura. Lagipula kegiatan Klub selalu diadakan pulang sekolah. "Oh iya, Genma." gumamnya, kemudian mengambil HP iPhone 4S miliknya (anjrot hapenya iPhone). Namun sebelum Sasori menekan ikon untuk menelepon, Sakura sudah menahan tangan Sasori. "Jangan. Dia sibuk."

"Tapi nanti.." Sasori belum selesai berbicara, Sakura sudah memotongnya lebih dahulu. "Aku nunggu di sini aja sampai baikan. Baru nanti pulang."

Sasori ingin memaksanya untuk pulang dengan dijemput Genma, yang sudah pasti tidak akan menolak. Namun para murid sudah menunggunya di belakangnya untuk memulai kegiatan klub. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang sakit. "Oke." Katanya kemudian berdiri dan memulai kegiatan klub.

SKIP TIME (lagi)

(16.30)

-Konoha Gakuen, karate club-

Bel akhir sekolah sudah berbunyi, berarti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler juga sudah selesai. Murid anggota klub karate langsung menuju ke ruang ganti untuk berganti baju setelah latihan yang melelahkan. Sehingga ruangan klub kosong, hanya ada Sakura dan Sasori.

"Hei, Sakura. Udah baikan belum?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Ungh, ga tau deh. Kepalaku pusing." Katanya.

"Ah, gimana ya. Apa kamu pulang bareng aku aja?" tanyanya, tentu saja dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi kalau ada yang liat gimana, apalagi kalau fans club-mu."

"Nah itu dia." Sasori memasang tampang berpikir.

"Emangnya kamu mau nganter aku?" Tanya Sakura. "Abis kamar apartemen kita sebelahan. Sekalian aja lah."

"Yaudah, aku ke toko buku deket sini. Nanti kamu jemput aja."

"Eh, tapi entar kalau di jalan kenapa-napa gimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. "Yah moga-moga aku gak pingsan di tengah jalan." Katanya sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tas sekolahnya.

"Oke deh. Hati-hati yah." Katanya pada Sakura yang sudah berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

Sasori berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti guru sambil membawa tasnya, menuju tempat parkir guru. Sementara Ino dan Karin mengikuti dari belakang. Sasori berjalan cepat menuju deretan mobil di depannya.

"Cuy, kira-kira mobilnya apa yah?" Kata Ino sambil berbisik. "Tau deh, coba liat. Di depannya ada mobil Ferrari!"

"Bego lhu, itu mobilnya Kakashi-sensei! Eh itu! Dia jalan ke arah mobil Honda City!"

"Itu mobilnya Tsunade-sensei. Sampingnya mobil... apaan tuh?"

"Aston Martin punya Anko-sensei. Sampingnya... Daihatsu... zebra?" kata Ino sedikit kaget.

"Itu kan punya Guy-sensei. Udah ketahuan dari warna ijonya yang jelek itu. Lho itu kan mobil paling ujung?"

"Enggak, dia belok ke mobil di depannya yang item ituh... astaga... mobil apaan tuh? Gila.." Ino tercengang.

"Itu mobil apaan sih? Kayaknya bukan Ferrari. Simpel, gak heboh-heboh amat kayak mobilnya Anko-sensei, tapi keren gila. Mobil sport gitu."

"Koenigsegg CCXR." Kata sebuah suara di belakang mereka, tinggi, berambut perak jigrak ke atas. "Hai, lagi ngekorin Sasori yah."

"Astaga Kaka-sensei! Bikin kaget! Lagian ngekorin apaan?" kata Ino kaget.

"Terserah." Kata Kakashi malas.

"Namanya mobil apa tadi? Koe... koe apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Koenigsegg CCXR. K-O-E-N-I-G-S-E-G-G. Mobil dari Swedia. Salah satu mobil termahal dan termewah di dunia."

"Salah satu yang termahal dan termewah? Emang harganya berapa?" Tanya Karin yang makin penasaran.

"Kalo gak salah sih, sekitar 5 miliar." Jawabnya enteng.

"5 M?! Astaga, ternyata Saso-sensei kaya banget." Kata Ino terkaget-kaget.

"Ya gak beli sendiri juga kali. Katanya sih dikasih sama papanya, soalnya dia salah satu lulusan terbaik dan lulusan termuda universitas Oxford. Tapi Sasori sebenarnya emang kaya banget sih."

Anyway, Sasori sudah berada di dalam mobilnya dan segera menyalakan mesin. Ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasori sudah berada di depan toko buku yang dimaksud Sakura. Sakura sudah duduk di bangku kayu di depan toko tersebut sambil membaca buku. Setelah Sakura menyadari itu adalah Sasori, dia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura, udah lama yah?" tanyanya sambil kembali mengemudi. "Nggak, baru aja keluar."

Sasori kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Kemudian ia berniat untuk menanyakan kabar Sakura, tapi Sakura sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sangat lucu saat tertidur. Seperti anak kecil.

.

.

"Sakura, hei." Sasori menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura untuk membangunkannya. "Ngg.. kenapaa?" katanya malas.

"Ini udah sampai. Bangun dong."

"Tunggu.. 2 menit... lagi.."

"Apa perlu aku yang gendong ke atas?"

"Eh nggak! Aku udah bangun kok." Katanya panik kemudian berjalan ke arah lift untuk ke lobby.

Sakura merasa sangat lemas saat di lift. Ia berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi Sasori langsung mendekapnya dalam rangkulannya. Dan berjalan keluar dalam posisi yang sama. Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Karena dia sudah terlalu lemas untuk melawan, dan terutama : posisi itu membuatnya nyaman. Entah cara Sasori mendekapnya, atau caranya meremas bahunya. Pokoknya nyaman.

"Astaga, Sakura-san! Anda kenapa?" tanya seorang pegawai yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Sakura.

"Cuma demam. Shizune." Jawabnya singkat. "Kenapa tidak telepon Genma saja? Lalu... kenapa Sasori-san..."

"Aku gurunya. Dan kebetulan apartemen kami berdekatan. Jadi sekalian aja."

"Oh oke. Aku akan segera menelepon Genma."

"Jangan. Dia pasti lagi sibuk, untuk bantu-bantu di Ballroom hotel. Kan mau ada acara."

"Tapi..." Shizune bersikeras untuk menelepon Genma. "Bilang aja nanti setelah selesai aku suruh ke kamar." Potong Sakura

"Ya udah."

.

.

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga ruang apartemennya untuk mencapai kamarnya. Sementara Sasori berjalan di belakangnya. Sakura memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti baju dengan baju rumah ; kaus dan celana selutut.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, sementara Sasori berjalan di depannya. Namun, sialnya, Sakura mendadak pusing sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan, terjatuh, dan menimpa Sasori yang sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Sakura tengkurap menindih Sasori di bawahnya. Dan secara tidak sengaja bibirnya menempel di bibir Sasori. Membuat mereka berciuman tidak sengaja.

Sakura yang panik segera berusaha berdiri, namun badannya oleng lagi. Untungnya sebelum jatuh Sasori sudah menahannya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa Sakura?" tanyanya khawatir. "Aku... cuma sedikit pusing."

Sasori mendekap Sakura dalam rangkulannya. Membawanya jalan ke sofa merah di depan TV.

"Sakura, udah makan belum?" tanyanya sambil membuka kulkas setelah Sakura duduk di sofa. "Belum."

"Ah, di sini kok gak ada bahan makanan sama sekali? Yang ada cuma telur yang... ini udah basi dari jaman kapan?" katanya sedikit jijik. "Tauk deh, kayaknya itu telur setengah tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya enteng.

"Uhh, apa aku beli makanan aja?" Sasori bingung mau memberi Sakura makan apa.

"Jangan beli, bosen."

"Ya udah, berarti aku harus ke supermarket dulu. Di sini ada Panadol gak?"

"Nggak."

"Supermarketnya ada di mana sih? Di mall sebelah ada gak?" tanyanya sambil menutup pintu kulkas. "Kalau gak salah sih ada Carrefour deh." Apartemen mereka memang letaknya strategis. Sebuah hunian eksklusif yang berada di tengah kota dan letaknya berada di tepat di sebelah Mall of Konoha (Promosi ala Feni Rose).

"Tapi kalau aku ke sana, siapa yang jagain kamu? Nanti kamunya kenapa-napa."

"Nggak lah. Mentok-mentok paling pingsan. Lagian di sofa gini. Pingsan juga gak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel apartemennya. Setelah Sasori membukakan pintu ternyata itu adalah Genma. "Tadi Shizune bilang anda sakit. Jadi saya segera ke sini."

"Kebetulan. Gih, bantuin Sasori belanja di Carrefour. Nanti pasti bawaannya banyak," kata Sakura tiba-tiba sebelum Sasori sempat menyuruh Genma untuk menjaga Sakura. "Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda sendirian di sini dalam keadaan sakit begitu." Bantah Genma.

"Aku mau tidur. Jadi nggak akan kenapa-napa. Udahlah pergi aja." Katanya malas.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan keluar-luar."

.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian Sasori berjalan di koridor apartemen sambil membawa plastik belanjaan dengan Genma mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Genma, Sakura bisa minum obat Panadol kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Uhh, iya, kenapa?" jawabnya sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ah, nggak." Katanya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Sakura sedang duduk selonjoran di sofa sambil menonton TV. "Oh, udah pulang."

"Sakura mau makan apa nih? Biar aku yang masak." Tanya Sasori. "Terserah, apa aja yang penting gampang ditelan. Lagi males makan makanan yang keras-keras."

"Yang gampang ditelan, berarti bubur. Mau nggak?"

"Boleh deh."

"Anu, biar saya bantu." Kata Genma yang sedang memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ini buburnya udah jadi." Kata Sasori sambil membawa nampan dengan mangkuk berisi bubur.

"Iya," Sakura menjawab sambil tetap menonton Dog Whisperer.

"Cepetan makan, nanti keburu dingin gak enak." Katanya sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Nanti." Katanya singkat. Sasori menghela napas berat. "Kalo gitu biar aku yang suapin." Katanya sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada Sakura. Sakura cuek aja disuapin sama Sasori. Lagi males ngelawan.

.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori setelah buburnya habis.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori. Sasori tiba-tiba menempelkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura. Ibu jarinya mengusap sebelah bibir Sakura, kemudian menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri. "Tadi ada yang nyisa." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sasori-san. Ini obat dan air putihnya." Kata Genma yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping mereka. Merusak suasana. "Oh, iya." Sasori meraih nampan yang dibawa Genma. Kemudian Genma duduk di meja makan dekat situ.

"Sakura, minum nih." Katanya sambil menyerahkan obat tablet dan air putih dalam gelas.

"Nggak usah minum obat. Nanti juga baikan." Katanya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi kalau nggak minum obat nanti gak sembuh-sembuh. Kamu demam tinggi, Sakura."

"Nggak usah."

"Tapi.."

"Nggak mau."

"Tapi..."

"Nggak!"

Sasori bingung dengan sikap Sakura, yang ternyata benci minum obat. Sasori langsung memasukkan obat tersebut dan air secukupnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mendorong Sakura sehingga posisi Sakura kini sedikit tiduran dengan bersandar pada pinggiran sofa. Sasori menindih tubuh Sakura yang kaget. "Ap..."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasori menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, dan memasukkan obat tersebut langsung dari mulutnya ke mulut Sakura. Sakura tidak melawan karena tubuhnya ditindih oleh Sasori. Ia hanya bisa mencengkram lengan Sasori yang kekar kuat-kuat dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya meremas kaus Sasori.

Sakura mau tidak mau harus menelannya. Karena kalau dimuntahkan maka ia akan membasahi tubuhnya sendiri. Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura yang pasrah. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Sakura yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tegang, dalam posisi yang sama. Sakura yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa merasa nyaman dicium Sasori seperti itu. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasori dan membalas ciumannya.

Genma bengong.

Genma udah mulai salah tingkah, melihat majikannya sendiri ciuman sama gurunya sendiri. Mana ciumannya panas gitu lagi. Sangking tegangnya, dia sampai tanpa sadar menyenggol vas bunga yang ada di atas meja makan, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras karena vas tersebut hampir jatuh.

Sasori dan Sakura yang terbawa suasana berhenti berciuman. Kaget karena lupa di sana ada Genma, yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mereka berciuman seperti itu.

Perlahan-lahan Sasori duduk kembali di sofa. Begitupun Sakura. Mereka duduk berjauhan. Tiba-tiba suasana yang panas berubah menjadi canggung. Genma merasa tidak enak karena sudah merusak suasana. "Eeeh.. lanjutin aja ciumannya. Anggep aja saya gak di sini." Tapi justru kata-kata itu membuat keadaan semakin canggung. Genma yang seperti itu lebih terlihat seperti orang yang napsu ingin melihat orang ciuman, bukan merasa bersalah. Keliatan banget bokepnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat pekerjanya ketakutan seperti itu. Sasori juga tertawa kecil. Genma tambah bingung.

Sakura melanjutkan menonton TV. Sasori memperhatikan Sakura, "Sakura. Udah malam. Kamu gak tidur?" tanyanya. Namun ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur dari tadi. Sasori tersenyum.

"Genma, kamu gak pulang? Udah malem." Katanya pada Genma.

"Ah, saya harus memastikan dulu Sakura tidur nyenyak di kamarnya." Jawabnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kalau gitu biar aku aja yang menggendong Sakura. Dia udah tidur pulas." Kata Sasori.

"Nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Iya, biar sekalian aku jagain pas lagi tidur. Lagian besok hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur." Sasori menggendong Sakura ala bridal style ke kamarnya. Dan menurunkan Sakura pelan-pelan di kasur kamarnya.

"Tapi.. kalau mau jagain Sakura, hati-hati." Kata Genma khawatir. Sasori bingung, namun ia tidak tampak terlalu peduli dengan kata-kata Genma.

Sasori memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum sendiri, dia mengelus pipi Sakura perlahan.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!"

BUAK

"Awww!" Sasori memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditonjok Sakura yang sedang tidur, sambil merintih kesakitan. Jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud Genma. Sasori melihat Genma sedang menahan tawanya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. "Woi! Jangan ketawa!"

"Ya abis tadi kan udah di kasih tau. Ngelawan, kena deh. Hahaha,"

Sasori mengeluh kesakitan kena tonjok Sakura yang luar biasa keras. Tapi merasa lucu juga, ditonjok sama murid karatenya... yang lagi tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat, kemudian dia bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi.

Sakura menengok ke samping kirinya, dan mendapati Sasori sedang tertidur di pinggir kasurnya. Dia tidur sambil duduk bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasori tidur pulas.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Sakura?" kata sebuah suara.

Sakura melihat Sasori berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya. "Udah bangun?"

"Iya. Kamu kenapa gak balik ke kamarmu sendiri?" tanyanya bingung. "Yaa.. ntar kamunya kenapa-napa. Jadi aku jagain aja." Jawab Sasori sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Kamu mau makan pagi apa?" tanya Sasori sambil membuka kulkas.

"Apa aja lah." Jawab Sakura yang lagi nonton Spongebob.

"Pancake mau?"

"Boleh."

Sasori mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas dan lemari. Namun tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka." Kata Sasori sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika dibuka, Sasori melihat ada dua orang yang terlihat sangat familiar sedang berdiri di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat cepol dua dan seorang gadis berambut panjang. Kedua orang tersebut terlihat sengat kaget. Begitupun Sasori.

"Sensei lagi ngapain? Kok.. pagi-pagi begini ada di kamarnya Sakura?" kata si gadis bercepol dua.

Sasori yang masih ngantuk mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang ada di depannya. "Tenten? Hinata? Kok kalian di sini?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Justru kami yang harusnya tanya begitu! Kami mau menjenguk Sakura. Kemarin dia kelihatan lemas banget, kayak orang mati. Jadi kami khawatir." Jawab Tenten.

"Trus sensei di sini ngapain?" tanya Hinata. "Aku.. eh..." Sasori bingung mau menjawab apa.

Belum sempat Sasori menjawab, Tenten dan Hinata sudah ngeloyor masuk ke dalam.

Sakura terlihat kaget setengah mati melihat kedua sobatnya. "Kalian ngapain di sini?!"

"Ya elah, masih nanya juga. Ngejenguk lah! Kita kan sobat yang berbakti pada bangsa dan negara (gak nyambung). Sekarang kita yang mau nanya. Kenapa Sasori-sensei ada di apartemen-lo pagi-pagi begini?!" Tanya Tenten tidak sabaran.

"Anu... dia... uhh.." Sakura terlihat kebingungan. (dalam hati Sakura : 'mampus guaa!')

"Hayooo, habis ngapain lo berdua? Hah?! Jawab!" Tenten semakin tidak sabar.

"Apartemenku ada tepat di depan apartemen Sakura. Kami bertetangga. Jadi sekalian.." Sasori muncul tiba-tiba. "Di depan? Yang itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sekalian ngapain?" tanya Tenten yang tersenyum nakal.

"Uhhhh... ah, Tenten udah makan pagi belum? Baru aku mau masak." Sasori berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi kalau soal makanan, Tenten gak bisa melawan. "Emang masak apaan?"

"Pancake."

"Ya mau lah! Emang Sensei..."

"Kalau di luar sekolah, gak usah panggil aku pakai 'sensei', Sasori aja." Potong Sasori.

"Sasori bisa masak?"

"Bisa,"

"Yay! Masak yang enak yah."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Genma datang memasuki apartemen. "Tenten dan Hinata? Kok disini?"

"Genma-san, kami datang menjenguk." Jawab Hinata. "Ohh, tapi kelihatannya Sakura udah sehat. Apa gara-gara yang kemarin itu jadi..."

"Diam lo Genma!" Potong Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

Tenten terlihat bingung, memperhatikan Genma yang sedang membantu Sasori memasak. "Kemarin itu? Maksudnya apaan sih?"

"Ah, nggak." Jawab Genma sambil tersenyum.

"Aaaah apaan sih! Kok pada main rahasia-rahasiaan gitu?!" kata Tenten kepo.

"Tenten..." panggil Hinata. "Kenapa?" jawab Tenten.

"Ini..." Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang bungkus obat demam yang sudah kosong.

"Hah?! Itu kan..." Tenten terlihat kaget, kemudian mengambil bungkus tersebut dari tangan Hinata.

"Genma! Ini Sakura yang minum?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Hah?! Kok aneh?" teriak Tenten kaget.

"Aneh gimana? Kalo sakit pasti minum obat kan?" tanya Sasori yang sedang menaruh piring berisi pancake ke atas meja makan.

"Tapi... Sakura hampir gak pernah minum obat." Katanya pelan. "Gimana caranya nyuruh Sakura minum?"

"Iya, selama aku kenal Sakura, aku gak pernah lihat dia minum obat. Selalu menolak." Kata Hinata.

"Oh, uhh... ya dipaksa lah." Jawab Sasori.

"Genma! Jawab! Gimana caranya!" paksa Tenten.

"Ah... kasih tau gak yaaa?" kata Genma yang telat gaul.

Genma tersenyum lebar, kemudian menghampiri Tenten, dan berbisik padanya, tentang bagaimana Sasori memaksa Sakura minum, sampai ke kejadian ciuman sambil tindih-tindihan itu. Semuanya. Kecuali tentang bagaimana dia merusak suasana.

Tenten terlihat shock. Mulutnya menganga, kemudian dia mendekati Hinata dan menceritakannya padanya. Sasori menggigit bibir. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, "Astaga..."

"Cieh, cieh... abis ngapain tuuh? Pantes dari tadi mukanya merah!" goda Tenten.

"Diem lo ah..." Sakura berjalan ke arah meja makan dan memakan pancake-nya.

"Udah ah! Kalian buruan makan!" kata Sasori malu.

.

.

.

"Sakura..." panggil Tenten.

"Apaaa?"

"Gue mau minjem novel dong," kata Tenten.

"Gih, ambil di kamar gue. Jangan berantakan yah."

"Siap!"

Tenten dan Hinata berjalan cepat ke kamar Sakura. Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasori yang sedang berberes dapur. Genma sudah kembali ke hotel untuk mempersiapkan Ballroom untuk suatu acara.

"Sasori..."

"Ya?" Sasori menjawab panggilan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau tanya..."

"Tanya apa?" kata Sasori sambil mematikan keran wastafel, kemudian membersihkan tangannya yang basah setelah mencuci piring.

"Kenapa... kenapa kamu peduli banget sama aku?" tanya Sakura canggung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori balik sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Maksudku... kenapa kamu mau nganterin aku pulang, repot-repot belanja bahan makanan, maksa aku minum obat, jagain aku pas lagi tidur... padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Sementara itu, Tenten dan Hinata berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk minta pinjam novel yang dibawanya dari kamar Sakura. Namun langkahnya terhenti, mereka ngintip dari balik tembok. Mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Sasori dengan seksama.

"Untuk apa kamu tanya itu?" tanya Sasori dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Tenten dan Hinata tidak pernah mendengarnya bicara selembut itu.

"Aku... penasaran aja," jawab Sakura canggung.

Sasori tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia memegang pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "Bukannya kamu tahu jawabannya?"

Tenten dan Hinata menahan napas. Melihat sahabatnya sedang dielus pipinya oleh guru paling ganteng satu sekolah. Dan Sakura terlihat menikmatinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang kucintai sakit." Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan nada yang sengat lembut. Kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Sakura. Berniat mencium Sakura. Namun ia sempat berhenti sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura, memberi kesempatan kalau Sakura menolak. Tapi tidak, Sakura tidak terlihat menolak sama sekali. Dan bibir mereka bersatu.

Tenten menutup mulutnya, Hinata shock.

Awalnya Sasori hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tidak lebih. Tapi lama kelamaan Sasori menggerakkan bibirnya, begitu juga Sakura. Sasori memengang pinggang Sakura, dan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasori. Menikmatinya.

Tenten menggila, Hinata hampir pingsan.

Setelah berciuman seperti itu beberapa lama, Sasori menjilat bibir Sakura, meminta izin untuk mendapatkan yang lebih. Awalnya Sakura terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. Memperbolehkan Sasori mendapat yang dia minta. Sasori memasukkan lidahnya perlahan ke dalam mulut Sakura, mengabsen gigi Sakura satu persatu. Lidah mereka bertarung. Membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah. "Mmmhh.. Sa...sori... " desahnya di sela-sela ciumannya.

Tenten dan Hinata mundur teratur. Dan terduduk lemas di sofa. Mereka memberi Sakura dan Sasori privasi.

"Gila... gue gak nyangka ngeliat Sakura nge-_french kiss_ sama Sasori." Kata Tenten perlahan.

"Mereka... udah pacaran belum sih?" tanya Hinata.

"Setau gue sih.. belum, tapi... katanya Sasori udah nembak Sakura."

"Hah? Lo tau dari mana?"

"Gue paksa Sakura ngaku. Katanya gitu. Gue kira dia cuma bercanda, ternyata..."

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tamu, dan mendapati Tenten dan Hinata mukanya merah.

"Oy, udah dapet belum, bukunya?" tanya Sakura.

"Udah puas belum, ciumannya?" tanya Tenten pelan.

Sakura dan Sasori shock. Wajah mereka memerah. "M..m..maksud lo?"

"Ya gue nanya. Udah puas ato belom lo ciuman?" ulangnya.

"Kita gak..." kata Sasori buru-buru.

"Udah lah, gue liat semuanya. Lo bilang 'karena aku mencintaimu', trus lo berdua ciuman panas gituh." Potong Tenten.

"Uhhh... itu..." Sasori bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Takutnya nanti dia salah bicara. Malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Udahlah, gak apa-apa. Kita berdua tau kalian terbawa suasana," Hinata buru-buru memperbaiki keadaan.

"Tenten, Hinata..." Sasori memanggil. "Ya?" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Tolong dong, kalian bisa jaga rahasia kan? Aku benar-benar minta tolong. Kalau rahasia antara kita bocor sedikit saja... bisa berabe. Apalagi kalau sampai ke telinga Ino. Soal aku dan Sakura, bisa kan kalian jaga rahasia?"

"Iya,tidak akan kami bocorkan... Tapi..." Tenten menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tapi?" ulang Sasori

"Bukan gitu caranya minta tolong sama nona Tenten," kata Tenten sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Ya elo maunya gimana? Mau gue cium?" kata Sasori.

"Ya ogah! Lo tuh punya Sakura! Gini aja, lo HARUS traktir gue sama Hinata nonton." Tenten tersenyum licik.

"Maksud lo apa dia punya gue?!" Protes Sakura. Namun tidak digubris oleh Tenten, "Jadi gimana? Deal?"

"Deal. Jadi kapan? Besok?" kata Sasori tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sekarang." Kata Tenten.

"Hari ini?" ulang Sasori.

"Sekarang," Hinata membenarkan.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, sekarang."

**TEBESE**

**Ahhh... selese! Cihuuy!**

**Yah, karena saya telat total, sekali lagi maap dah.**

**Nahhh...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Overprotective Brother

**Gut morning/afternoon/evening...**

**Ini chap baru akhirnya keluar juga... susah nyari waktu di sela-sela waktu belajar.**

**Nyosh, balasan untuk semua review, beta satuin aja semuanya. Pokoke, ini udah apdet. Makasih semakasih-makasihnya atas dukungan anda-anda semua.**

**So...**

**UNEXPECTED**

**Disclaimer : udah gue bilang Naruto punya bang masashi.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasoSaku**

**WARNING : Aneh, abal, gaje, OOC, typo, de es be, de ka ka, de el el**

**Chapter 6 : The Overprotective Brother**

"Sekarang?" tanya Sasori.

"Gusti... Ya iya sekarang! Dari tadi nanya mulu!" Tenten menjadi emosi. Kemudian dia mengambil biskuit dari lemari. "Cuy! Boleh gue makan kan?"

"Iya," Sakura menjawab singkat.

"Saso! Ngapain lo bengong-bengong? Buruan!"

"Iya... sabar, gue mau mandi." Kata Sasori sambil ngeloyor pergi ke connecting door yang menghubungkan apartemennya dengan apartemen Sakura. "Ini udah dibuka tadi kan?" tanyanya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Iya, tadi udah dibuka sama Genma." Jawab Sakura sambil mengambil handuk dari jemuran di teras.

"Lo berdua! Cepetan mandi napa sih! Entar tiketnya keburu abis!" Tenten mengamuk sambil ngunyah biskuit.

"Sabar Tenten, sabar... Itu remah-remah biskuitnya muncrat!" kata Hinata sambil membersihkan tangannya yang terkena remah-remah biskuit dari mulut Tenten. " Emang lo mau nonton apaan sih?"

"Expendables 2!"

"Expendables? Emang lo suka sama film perang begitu?" Tanya Sasori dengan kepala terjulur keluar dari connecting door.

"Iya.. udahlah... cepet mandi!" kini Tenten merasa seperti menjadi ibu dari Sasori kecil yang berusaha menyuruh anaknya mandi setelah maenan tanah.

.

.

.

.

**5 menit kemudian...**

"Tenten?" Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yo?" Tenten menjawab sambil mematikan TV dengan remote di tangannya.

"Sasori mana? Belom selesai?"

"Sasori belom tuh." Jawab Tenten sambil ngunyah regal.

"Ada yang manggil?" Sasori nongol dari connecting door. Tapi kini bukan dengan tampang ileran yang baru bangun tidur. Ia menggunakan kaus berwarna putih, jaket abu-abu tua, dan jeans berwarna gelap. Sebenarnya gaya pakaian Sasori nggak begitu spesial atau heboh, tapi ketika dipakai Sasori ceritanya lain. Entah karena badannya yang kekar tapi tidak berlebihan, atau dia pake santet apa, baju itu sangat pas di tubuhnya. Tenten dan Hinata menelan ludah.

"Kenapa sih lo ngeliatin gue kayak gitu? Gue ganteng ya?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ganteng? Hih!" Tenten mendengus.

"Aaah, udahlah. Gue tau, di dalam lubuk hati lo yang paling curam, lo tuh kagum sama gue!" kata Sasori narsis.

"Enak aja! Daripada elo tuh ya, mendingan Ne..." belum selesai Tenten berkata, dia sudah menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Ne?" Sasori bingung.

"Ah gak, abaikan." Kata Tenten panik, tapi berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Ne? Ne... Neji?" Sasori tersenyum lebar. "Naaaah! Neji kaaan! Aha! Sekarang gue tau kenapa lo gak bisa bilang gue keren! HAHA!"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawa, begitupun Sakura.

"Diem ah Sasori! Diem ato nggak gue sebarin nih foto lo sama Sakura lagi ciuman!" Tenten mengangkat handphone-nya tinggi-tinggi, tapi menutup layarnya dengan tangannya.

"Eeeh! Lo foto?! Hapus! Iya iya gue diem!" Sasori panik sambil berjalan ke arah Tenten.

"Weeits! Gue gak bakal sebarin, kalo lo diem!"

"Iya, iya gue diem." Jawab Sasori berusaha kalem.

"HAHAHA! Mau aja lo ditipu! HAHAHAHAHA! Mana sempet gue foto!" Tenten tertawa lepas.

"Woi! Jadi ga sih kita nonton?" kata Sakura.

"Oke, oke. Ehm. Jadi kita berangkat pake apa?" Tanya Tenten. "Jalan kaki." Jawab Hinata, Sasori, dan Sakura serempak, pake suara 1, 2, 3 segala.

"Jalan kaki? Ah males gue... "

"Gembul! Entar diputusin Neji gara-gara gendut baru tau lo!" ejek Sakura.

"Oke, oke. Kita jalan kaki."

.

.

Maka jadilah mereka jalan kaki ke Mall of Konoha yang terletak tepat di samping apartemen Sakura dan Sasori. Ketika berjalan, beberapa cewek tersenyum sambil melirik Sasori, Sasori membalas senyum mereka, kemudian cewek-cewek tersebut cekikikan sama teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasori, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten berjalan keluar dari studio 5 tempat mereka baru saja menonton Expendables 2. Tenten terlihat sangat bersemangat, sebab dia sangat menyukai film perang dan hal yang berbau perang dan senjata.

"Sekarang kita ngapain nih? Makan? Udah jam 12 nih." Kata Sasori sambil melihat jam tangannya yang terlihat sangat mewah dan mahal.

"Makan yuk! Di food court aja. Di lantai bawah." Tenten menanggapi dengan bersemangat, dasar gembul.

Kini mereka sudah duduk di meja food court MOK. Sakura membawa nampan berisi mi goreng. Sasori membawa nasi goreng, Hinata membawa nampan mie ayam, Tenten membawa 3 ayam goreng mekdi dan BigMac.

"Anjir, Tenten, abis apa lo makan segitu?" Sakura terlihat bingung sekaligus kaget melihat tingkah sobatnya itu.

"Mmmhh, Abbhiiiiss," Tenten menjawab dengan mulut penuh daging ayam dan nasi. Sasori tertawa melihat tingkah Tenten yang seperti anak kecil saat makan.

.

.

.

**5 Menit kemudian, **mereka sekarang hanya bengong-bengong. Well, ga juga sih, Tenten maenan Twitter, lagi ngebales DM dari Neji. Sakura baca fanfiction, Sasori lagi baca sesuatu di hp-nya, Hinata bengong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari HP Sasori. Sasori melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya, tersenyum, kemudian memencet tombol "Answer".

"Hello Jason, yeah. No, it's okay! I'm free now. Huh? No, i'm not on a date, well..." kemudian Sasori berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dengan cepat. Cara Sasori berbicara dengan logat British, membuatnya sangat sekseh.

"Cuy, Sasori ngomong apaan?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata. "Nggak tau, ga kedengeran."

"Saku, woy! Sakura!" Tenten berusaha memanggil Sakura yang kupingnya disumpel earphone. "Paan?"

"Sasori ngomong apaan sih? Penasaran gue..."

"Dih! Itu sih bukan urusan gue, ataupun elo. Gue sih bodo amat dia mo ngomong apaan." Jawab Sakura sambil melihat Tenten dengan tatapan 'apa-urusannya-ama-gue?'. Kemudian kembali menyumpal kupingnya.

"Yea, yea, i'll do it, i'll send it tonight, kay? Yea, bye." Sasori mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Sasori, tadi dari sapa? Kok pake bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Tenten kepo.

"Oh, itu... Dia temanku di Inggris, namanya Jason. Dia adik kelasku di kampus." Jawabnya sambil menulis semacam rumus di atas tisu. "Dia minta gue bantuin ngerjain tugas."

Kemudian mereka kembali sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sampai Tenten memulai pembicaraan. "Eh, Sakura, temenin gue ke toilet." Tenten menarik tangan Sakura yang tidak bisa melawan karena ditarik tiba-tiba. "Oi! Oi! Apaan sih?!"

Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya

**Inside the Restroom**

"Nah Sakura!" kata Tenten setelah mereka sudah berada di dalam toilet. "Gue mau ngomong."

"Paan?" tanya Sakura yang bete karena ditarik sama Tenten.

"Gini, emmhh... Lo sama Sasori ada hubungan apa?" tanya Tenten to the point.

"Hah? Maksud lo?"

"Ya gue nanya, lo itu ada hubungan apa sama Sasori?" ulangnya.

"Yaa... Kita cuman temen kok," jawabnya santai.

"Temen?" Tenten mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iyah, temen. Yah, temen deket lah." Tambah Sakura.

"Gak, gak. Gue gak percaya. GUE GAK PERCAYA!" katanya dengan suara keras. Untunglah saat itu toilet sedang kosong. Kalau nggak, mereka pasti udah diliatin.

"Gak percaya gimana? Kan udah gue bilang kita berdua belom pacaran!" Bantah Sakura dengan tegas. Tapi Tenten tetap gak percaya. "Belom?"

"Kita NGGAK pacaran." Sakura buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya dengan menekankan kata Nggak.

"Trus?"

"Trus apaan?"

"Ciuman tadi?" tanya Tenten yang langsung memojokkan Sakura, niatnya sih bukan itu, tapi itu jadi bukti kuat.

"Itu..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Uhhh..." Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. "Aaaah! Kenapa sih lo pengen banget tau?"

"Ya gue HARUS tau dong. Secara, gue ini kan sobat-lo sehidup semati. Gue harus tau."

"Itu..."

"Bilang yang sejujurnya Sakura, kalo lo berdua ga pacaran, kenapa lo mau dicium? Di bibir pula! Gue tau lo bukan orang yang mau dicium, sekalipun itu Sasori! Gue tau lo tuh selalu melawan kalo mo dicium bonyok lo!" rentet Tenten, gak memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk melawan.

"Gue ga bisa ngelawan!" Sakura berkata tiba-tiba.

"Maksud?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

"Gu...Gue... gue..." Sakura menyadari kalimat tadi keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dia segera memalingkan mukanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maksudnya lo gak bisa ngelawan pas dicium Sasori? Jadi di otak-lo lo tuh gak mau, tapi di hati-lo elo tuh mau? Badan-lo kayak gerak sendiri ngebales ciuman dia? Gitu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk ragu. Sementara Tenten ber-oh ria.

**Meanwhile...**

"Sakura sama Tenten kok lama ya?" tanya Sasori yang bingung.

"Lupakan mereka Sasori, mungkin Tenten lagi BAB atau apa, yang pasti mereka lama." Kata Hinata.

"Ha?"

"Nggak, abaikan. Sasori, gue mau nanya." Hinata memulai aksinya.

"Nanya apa?" tanyanya balik sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Hinata yang ada di depannya. Hinata sampai menelan ludah.

"Uhhh, gini... ka, kalian ada... hu..hubungan apa sih?" tanyanya gugup karena melihat wajah Sasori yang dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kalian? Siapa?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Ah, maksudku... Sasori dan Sakura..." jelas Hinata buru-buru.

"Ohh... Yaa... kita cuma teman, teman dekat." Jawabnya singkat sambil kembali bersandar di kursinya.

"Teman? Yang benar?" tanya Hinata ragu. Dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iyah, teman. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habis... aneh..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Giliran Sasori yang mengerutan alis pertanda bingung. "Aneh apanya?"

"Kalian cuma teman, tapi kok... udah sering... uhh..." Hinata memainkan jarinya pertanda gugup mengatakannya. "Udah sering... ci...uman?"

"Oh..." Sasori ber-oh ria. Tapi belum menjawab. "Itu... yah..."

"Itu?" ulang Hinata bingung, tapi makin penasaran.

"Aku... ngeliat mukanya... gak bisa nahan diri... itu aja." jawabnya sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Memang Sakura gak pernah melawan?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mulai lancar bicara lagi. Entah kenapa Hinata menjadi sangat kepo.

"Entahlah, kurasa... Gak pernah. Kenapa?"

"Oh!" Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu berarti, dia..." belum selesai Hinata berkata, Tenten dan Sakura sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. "... gak jadi deh."

"Kenapa? Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang sangat penasaran, hingga tidak sadar dia memegang tangan Hinata.

"WOY! Udah ngobrol-nya! Kita pulang!" Tenten menyambar tangan Hinata yang satu lagi untuk menariknya berdiri. Sasori buru-buru melepas tangannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu dari HP yang dipegang Sakura, dia buru-buru mengangkatnya dan bergumam, "Oh, sh*t..."

**SKIP TIME**

**Monday (After School)**

**Konoha Gakuen**

"Sasori-senseiiii... Pulang cepet yaaa?" para siswi menyapa Sasori yang sedang berjalan keluar sekolah. Memang, setiap kali ada guru idola di sekolah, pasti disapa dimana-mana. "Kok gak bawa mobil?" tanya murid-murid kepo tersebut.

"Ah, gak apa-apa sih, males aja bawa mobil, macet. Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Ah enggaaa... kalo mau, kita bersedia kok ngasih tumpangan.. ya ngga?" katanya pada teman-temannya, yang disusul dengan jawaban serempak, "Iya dooooonggg..."

Sasori melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Baru saja dia berniat menyapa Sakura, 3 orang berbaju hitam-hitam dengan badan besar datang menghampiri Sakura, kemudian mengelilinginya. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil tas Sakura, sementara Sakura sendiri terlihat kesal. "Dia udah dateng?"

"Ya, baru saja mendarat beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Cih, udah, kalian pulang aja gih! Gue bisa pulang sendiri!" katanya sambil berjalan. "Tidak bisa, Gaara-san memerintahkan kami untuk menjemput anda. Jika anda terluka, sekalipun hanya tergores, kami akan dipecat dan tidak akan diterima lagi di Haruno Corporation." Jelas salah satu pengawalnya panjang lebar. Sakura diam saja, dia tidak mau pegawai perusahaan keluarganya dipecat hanya karena hal sepele. Akhirnya Sakura memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

Sasori bengong.

"Akh, kayaknya si Gaara udah pulang." Kata Tenten yang kebetulan lewat. "Tau dari mana?" tanya Sasori yang penasaran.

"Yaaa... Si Gaara itu kan over protective banget. Kalo dia pulang pasti Sakura dijemput sama bodyguardnya." Jelas Tenten.

"Gaara yang kakak angkat Sakura?"

"Iyeh, padahal mukanya mayan lho, rambutnya merah kayak Sasori-Sensei. Tapi matanya serem."

Perjalanan pulang dari sekolah memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit karena berjalan kaki. Ketika Sasori akan memasuki lift, ternyata di dalam sudah ada Sakura. Kelihatannya dia baru dari restoran.

"Hey." Sapa Sasori.

"Hey," balas Sakura.

Hening panjang.

"Katanya kakakmu datang ya?" tanya Sasori untuk membuka percakapan.

"Ng? Iya.. tau dari mana?" katanya tanpa menoleh pada Sasori.

"Tadi Tenten yang bilang." Sasori menjawab sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura menoleh, kemudian memalingkan mukanya. Sekilas Sasori melihat rona merah di wajah Sakura, yang membuat Sakura terlihat sangat manis. Sasori tidak tahan untuk mencium Sakura, tapi tidak bisa. Ini tempat umum. Apalagi ada CCTV.

Lift sudah berhenti dan sampai di lantai 20. Sasori dan Sakura bercanda dan tertawa bersama seperti orang pacaran.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya mengunci pintu apartemennya. Baru saja dia akan berjalan menuju lift, langkahnya terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada Sakura dan Sasori yang berjalan berdampingan. Sasori merangkul Sakura, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang terlihat lucu.

"Hey, kau..." kata si pria bertato pada Sasori.

"Ng?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura." Katanya lagi dengan deathglare.

"Hah?"

"Sasori, lepaskan saja..." kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan si pria bertato itu sudah hampir menonjok Sasori, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Sasori yang sudah terlatih. "Apaan sih?!"

"DIEM LO! BERANINYA LO SENTUH SAKURA!" teriak pria itu sambil berusaha memukul Sasori, tapi Sasori menghindar dan tangan pria itu malah mengenai tembok.

"GAARA! STOP!" Sakura berteriak dan menonjok pria yang dipanggil Gaara itu tepat di pipinya.

Sasori bengong.

"Dia itu guru gue bego! Elo juga kenapa sih protektif banget?!" Sakura membentak Gaara tanpa embel-embel nii-san.

"Dia udah seenaknya nyentuh elo Sakura! Apa dia pantes disebut guru?!" Gaara balas membentak.

"Gue sama Sasori memang udah jadi temen deket! Apartemennya tepat di sebelah kita! Elo yang udah seenaknya mau nonjok dia!"

"Seenaknya gimana? Gue ini kakak-lo Sakura. Walaupun kita bukan saudara kandung, gue tetep punya tanggung jawab buat ngejaga elo!" Gaara memperingatkan Sakura sambil menunjuk tepat di depan mata Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan Gaara.

"Apaan sih lo? Udah lah. Gue juga nggak diapa-apain sama dia!"

"Iya, tapi emang elo tau dalemnya dia kayak apa?!" katanya sambil menunjuk Sasori. "Bisa aja kan, dalemnya ternyata dia itu cowok brengsek!"

"Udah gue bilang gue temenan baik sama dia! Gue tau dia dalemnya kayak apa! Dia itu baik! Beda sama lo yang bertindak sebelum berpikir! Otak lo tuh gak dipake ya? Lo liat gak sih dia pake seragam guru? Dan lo tau bener Tsunade-sensei gak bakal memperkerjakan cowok brengsek!" bentak Sakura keras-keras.

"Halo? Halo? Ini ada apaan sih?" Seorang pria berumur 50-an tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Sasori.

"Tou-san." Sakura kaget dengan kehadiran ayahnya. "Ini ada apaan ribut-ribut?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi.

"Ini nih, orang aneh ini berani banget ngerangkul Sakura!" Gaara menunjuk Sasori.

"Orang aneh?" ayah Sakura menatap Sasori dengan pandangan aneh. Kemudian wajahnya terlihat kaget. "Kamu... siapa namamu?"

"A... Akasuna Sasori." Jawab Sasori. Ayah Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Sudah, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu Sasori. Kamu juga Sakura, Gaara biar aku yang urus." Katanya sambil menarik lengan Gaara menjauh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara ketika Sasori sudah masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kamu ini gak dengar ya marganya?" tanya ayahnya balik.

"Iya, denger. Akasuna kan? Eh? Aka...suna?" mata Gaara melebar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget.

"Kamu kenapa gak sadar dari tadi? Hampir aja kamu membuat calon menantu-ku babak belur!"

"Sakura nggak tau?"

"Iyalah! Untuk apa aku ngasih tau namanya sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

Gaara sekarang duduk di ruang makan apartemen Sasori yang luas. Awalnya Sasori terlihat ragu membiarkan Gaara masuk, tapi akhirnya dia mengijinkan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori, Gaara sedang menguji Sasori.

"Gaara-san, mau makan? Aku baru mau masak." Kata Sasori sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Boleh, aku mau masakan italia." Perintah Gaara. Bukan permohonan, tapi perintah.

Sasori sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Gaara yang angkuh, tapi daripada hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak direstui, lebih baik turuti saja.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Sasori sudah meletakkan piring berisi makanan italia. "Mushroom Risotto."

"Hmmm..." Gaara menyantap makanan yang disediakan Sasori. "Cepat juga kau membuatnya."

"Aku tidak perlu waktu lama membuat Risotto." Sasori menjawab sambil mencuci piring.

Hening panjang. Beberapa menit kemudian Gaara sudah menyelesaikan makannya. "Not bad,"

"Thanks," Sasori mengambil piring Gaara kemudian mencucinya.

"Jadi, Sasori..." Gaara memulai percakapan. "Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Sasori tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Dengan Sakura." Sambung Gaara.

"Oh. Dengan Sakura..." kata Sasori sambil meneguk jus jeruk kalengan dari kulkasnya.

"Ah, biar kuperjelas. Apa kau dan Sakura sudah berhubungan seks?" tanya Gaara blak-blakan. Sasori sampai keselek jus jeruk dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Ap... a?"

"Jawab!"

"Belum." Jawab Sasori.

"Hmm... kalau dari mukamu, sepertinya kau tidak berbohong." Katanya sambil mengusap dagunya yang tidak berjenggot. "Kalau begitu... Kalian pacaran?"

"Belum."

"Belum?" ulang Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau 'belum' berarti 'akan'. Iya kan?"

Kali ini Sasori diam. Tidak berani membantah, karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara memang benar.

"Berarti aku benar." Kata Gaara sambil bersandar di kursinya. "Kalian sudah ngapain aja? Pelukan? Gandengan? Ciuman?"

"Uhhh..." Sasori tergagap, karena ketiganya sudah dia lakukan bersama Sakura.

"Ah, berarti ketiganya sudah." Katanya sambil menghela napas. "Tenang saja! Kau tidak akan kuhajar. Yang tadi karena aku gelap mata."

"Iya..."

"Kapan kalian pertama kali berciuman?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Itu... beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Gaya apa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Gaya?"

"Iya, gaya. Misalnya ciuman biasa atau french kiss," Gaara memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Oh, biasa aja." jawabnya pendek.

"Dia sudah jawab?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sasori merasa seperti diinterogasi.

"Jawab apaan?" tanya Sasori balik. "Ya jawab pernyataan cinta-mu! Mana mungkin kalian ciuman kalau salah satu gak mulai."

"Oh... belum..." Jawab Sasori sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Huh, dasar si Sakura itu, lelet." Katanya sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Apa?"

"Nggak, abaikan." Gaara bangkit dari kursinya. "Pokoknya, thanks for the meal, Sasori."

**TEBESE**

**Nyosh, sampe di sini ajah chap 6. Yang berikutnya akan datang secepat yang ane bisa, (bukan berarti bisa apdet dengan cepat)**

**Gw sembunyi-sembunyi bikin ini fic. Abis komputer keluarga. Doain yah biar bisa cepet-cepet punya laptop sendiri, jadi ga rebutan kompu ama abang gue, jadi lebih cepet apdet.**

**Soo...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Party

**Gut morning/afternoon/evenening**

**Ini udah keluar chap baruuu, cepter toejoeh.**

**Ngomong-omong... gw ga dapet ripiew nih, apa udah pada bosen ya, sama pik gw? Huhuhuhuhuh... **

**Tapi udahlah, gw kan nulis-nulis supaya bisa menumpahkan imajinasi gue yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk. Sesuai motto Fanfiction, unleash your imagination (ceilah)**

**So...**

**UNEXPECTED**

**Disclaimer : pokoke, Narto itu punya mas Masashi, bukan punya saia**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasoSaku**

**WARNING : Aneh, abal, gaje, OOC, typo, de es be, de ka ka, de el el**

**Chapter 7 : The party**

Sakura, ayahnya, dan Gaara sekarang berada di ruang tamu apartemen mereka. Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Gaara sedang menelepon seseorang, ayah Sakura sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, sementara Sakura nonton TV.

"Sakura," Ayah Sakura memanggil Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop-nya.

"Ya?"

"Tadi aku ditelepon sama Koyuki (emaknya Sakura), katanya kamu disuruh ngambil baju di laundry," kata ayah Sakura.

"Baju? Baju apa?"

"Tau, mungkin baju buat hari Jumat." Kata Ayah Sakura sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Jumat? Jumat... oh, ya." Sakura menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa gak semangat gitu? Hari Jumat besok kan hari penting untuk kita!" kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan.

"Males ah. Emang gue harus ikut?"

"Iyalah! Lagian acaranya cuman pesta biasa." Kata Gaara yang sedang maenan iPad. Sementara Sakura menghela napas berat, lagi.

**Meanwhile...**

Ting Tong

Sasori berjalan ke arah pintu setelah mendengar suara bel dibunyikan.

Ting Tong... Ting Tong... Ting Tong...

Sasori berjalan dengan kesal sambil menggerutu. "Sabar kek.."

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"IYA IYA ELAH SABAR DIKIT DO...NG" Sasori membuka pintu dengan kesal, namun terdiam saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya. "To... Tou-san?"

"Apa kamu bilang? Ga sabar? Udah capek-capek ke sini dari Inggris dan malah dibilang gak sabar?"

"Ya tadi kan ga tau tou-san yang dateng. Lagian kok ga bilang-bilang?" kata Sasori sambil nyengir dan mengambil koper ayahnya.

"Kan udah aku bilang, mau datang. Kan Jumat besok ada acara ulang tahun apartemen ini! Pemiliknya kan temenku, dia juga udah bantu-bantu kita pas pembangunan Hotel kita. Lupa?" omelnya panjang lebar.

"Nggak... uhh... kaa-san gak ikut?"

"Nggak, katanya sibuk." Jawab ayah Sasori singkat.

**ESOKNYA**

**Kamis (4.15 p.m.)**

"Sakura, sini." Sasori memanggil Sakura yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruang guru. Saat itu koridor sepi. Murid banyak yang sudah pulang, tapi beberapa sedang bermain bola di lapangan, sehingga gedung sepi.

"Kenapa?"

"Umm, emang besok ada acara?" tanya Sasori dengan suara pelan.

"Besok... iya ada. Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura balik sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kira-kira sampai jam berapa?"

"Malem. Emang kenapa sih?" Sakura bertanya lagi, dengan nada penasaran.

"Nggak, gini... selesai acara mau pergi gak?" kata Sasori. Sakura sedikit kaget, jelas, di kepala Sakura, banyak pertanyaan muncul, apa ini ajakan nge-date?

"Ke mana?"

"Iya atau nggak?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Ke mana?"

"Iya atau nggak dulu!"

Sakura menghela napas dan akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran Sasori. "Iya! Iya! Ke mana?"

Sasori mengeluarkan 2 lembar tiket dari sebuah amplop. "Nih, temenku ada yang mau konser sama orkestra-nya. Aku dikasih tiket gratis, soalnya pertunjukan perdana. Jadi? Mau gak?" kata Sasori sambil sesekali melihat ke sekelilingnya, siapa tahu ada yang nguping.

Sakura terdiam, sejak dulu dia memang sangat ingin pergi nonton orkestra. "Mau." Sakura menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"Bagus."

**BESOKNYA (lagi)**

**Jumat, 6.00 p.m.**

"Sasori! Cepatlah! Kita hampir terlambat!" ayah Sasori meneriaki Sasori dari depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Iyaaaa..." Sasori menyahut dengan malas. Ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, kemudian berhenti berjalan ketika sampai di luar. Sasori melihat ke arah pintu apartemen Sakura. _'Sakura belum berangkat ya?' _Batin Sasori. Ayah Sasori kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil handphone-nya yang tertinggal.

2 detik kemudian, pintu yang dari tadi diperhatikan oleh Sasori terbuka. Dan terlihat Gaara keluar dengan setelan jas yang rapi.

"Oh, Sasori. Belum berangkat?" tanya Gaara.

"Baru mau berangkat. Oh, Sakura mana?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Sakura? Itu, baru mau keluar. Sakura! Cepatlah!" Gaara meneriaki Sakura.

"Iya, iya, sabar kek... oh... Sasori..." Sakura sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Sasori yang sudah siap dengan baju yang rapi. Sasori mengenakan setelan jas, dasi, dan rompi hitam, serta kemeja merah darah. Entah kenapa penampilannya membuatnya terlihat... keren. Sakura terdiam. Kapan ya terakhir dia menganggap seseorang terlihat keren?

"Sakura?" Sasori terlihat bingung melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sedikit bengong. Sebenarnya, jantung Sasori sekarang sedang melonjak-lonjak melihat Sakura. Saat ini Sakura memakai dress hitam yang simpel, namun menawan. Sakura hampir tidak mengenakan make up sama sekali. Sasori berusaha mengendalikan diri, agar suaranya tidak terdengar aneh.

"Kenapa ngeliatin aku terus? Aneh ya?" tanya Sakura yang kelihatan malu-malu.

"Enggak, bagus kok. Kamu itu cantik tau." Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum. Wajah Sakura memerah, dia memalingkan muka dan melipat tangannya di depan dada untuk menutupi badannya.

Gaara buru-buru pergi ke arah lift, supaya gak dianggap merusak suasana.

"Hei, hei, Sakura..." Sasori mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Hei,lihat aku,"

Sakura dengan terpaksa melihat ke arah Sasori. Dia yakin wajahnya pasti semerah kepiting rebus ditambah sambel bangkok. "Apa?"

"Dengar, kamu itu cantik. Jangan malu. Hei..." Sasori menatap Sakura yang berusaha melihat ke arah lain selain wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura kaget dan berusaha menekan dada Sasori. Akhirnya Sasori melepas bibirnya.

Sasori berbisik tepat di di telinga Sakura dengan suara lembut, "Gue, Akasuna Sasori, guru paling _most wanted_ dan paling digilai di Konoha Gakuen, bilang kalau elo, Sakura Haruno, cantik. Dan gue sayang sama elo, Sakura." Sakura merinding mendengar suara Sasori di telinganya, Sasori hanya tersenyum puas.

"Hei, Saso...ri?" kalimat yang diucapkan ayah Sasori terhenti, sebab melihat Sasori yang masih mengangkat dagu Sakura setelah berbisik tadi. Sasori buru-buru melepas tangannya.

"Heey! Arata! Lama tidak bertemu!" kata ayah Sakura yang langsung menarik tangan teman lamanya itu ke arah lift. Kemudian mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius.

Sasori bengong, Sakura melongo.

Terjadi hening panjang, sampai akhirnya Sasori memulai. "Uhh, Sakura, mungkin lebih baik kita Segera turun ke bawah."

"Ungg, iya..."

Sasori merangkul bahu Sakura selagi berjalan. Sentuhan tangan hangat Sasori di bahu Sakura menimbulkan kesan seperti sengatan listrik di bahunya, jantung Sakura berdisko.

'_Agh diem kek jantung!' _Batin Sakura yang takut bunyi lonjakan jantungnya terdengar oleh Sasori.

Sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, jantung Sasori pun sama cepatnya dengan Sasori.

'_Shit, kenapa sih ini jantung?! Ayolah, ini kan bukan pertama kalinya gue ngerangkul cewek!" _

Ketika mereka keluar dari lift, Sasori melepas tangannya dari Sakura. Sakura menghela napas lega, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling curam ia sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan kehangatan tangan Sasori.

"Ayo," ajak Sasori sambil berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasori.

Ternyata sesampainya di sana, pidato ayah Sakura baru saja akan dimulai. Sakura duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan, begitupun Sasori. Kebetulan meja tempat Sasori duduk bersebelahan dengan meja Sakura dan Gaara.

Seorang pelayan datang ke arah meja Sasori tanpa suara, kemudian menawarkan anggur pada Sasori.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan tersebut datang lagi dengan membawa sebotol red wine yang terlihat mahal. Gaara mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang dari jauh, Sasori membalasnya.

Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasori, tiba-tiba berdebar melihat Sasori yang terlihat begitu dewasa saat memegang gelas wine dan meminumnya. Dia yakin wajahnya memerah saat ini. Untunglah saat itu tempat duduk penonton dibuat gelap, sehingga Gaara tidak akan sadar akan wajah Sakura yang semerah saus sambel Dua Belibis (gw gak promosi).

Oh, sh*t...

_Could it be love?_

.

.

Sasori jenuh akan acara ini. Sudah 1 jam sejak dimulai, tapi isinya cuman pidato terima kasih, pelantikan bos baru, pegawai terbaik...

Haah...

Pada akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk ke balkon yang tidak mencolok, mencari udara segar. Ternyata memang, Konoha pada malam hari memang segar dan sedikit dingin. Sasori menarik napas untuk merasakan udara segar memasuki paru-parunya.

"Hei," kata sebuah suara di belakang Sasori. Setelah menengok, barulah dia sadar siapa yang datang. Sasori membalas, "Hei, Sakura."

Sakura menyenderkan badannya. "Bosen kan?"

"Emang lo juga bosen?" tanya Sasori balik.

Sakura mengangguk, "Bosen. Acaranya gitu-gitu doang. Gue mah nungguin acara makan-makannya."

Sasori tertawa mendengar kalimat Sakura. "Hahaha, kalo makan gratis, siapa yang bisa nolak?"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sasori. Diperhatikannya wajah Sasori yang 'katanya' ganteng abis itu. Ternyata...

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Apaan?"

"Dari tadi ngeliatin terus. Ada apaan sih?"

"Oh... Nggak," Sakura memalingkan mukanya. Sasori tersenyum, kemudian memeluk pinggang Sakura dari samping. Jantung Sakura berdisko lagi. "Jangan bilang lo suka sama gue.." bisik Sasori tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Sok ganteng banget sih lo!" Sakura memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sasori. Dan berhubung saat ini Sakura dipeluk Sasori dari samping dan mereka berdua dalam posisi yang sangat dekat, begitu Sakura memutar kepala, bibirnya dengan mulus mendarat di bibir Sasori. Untunglah mereka tidak pada tempat yang mencolok. Mereka berada di belakang ruang acara, dan tidak ada orang di sana. Sakura meremas bahu Sasori yang kekar, sementara Sasori semakin menarik Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Saso..ri..." kata Sakura di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Mmmmmmhh?"

"Jangan... di sini..." kata Sakura sambil mendorong dada Sasori sehingga ciuman mereka terhenti. "Nanti diliat orang."

"Di sini gak ada orang Sakura, tapi... ya udah lah.." kata Sasori kemudian.

"Kalo cewek-cewek di sekolah tau kita ngapain..." kata Sakura.

"Wah, fans gue bisa pada ngamuk tuh, trus patah hati. Kemungkinan terburuknya mereka bisa bunuh diri." Kata Sasori sambil tertawa.

"Kepedean amat sih lo! Masa mereka sampe bunuh diri gara-gara patah hati sama elo?!"

"Yaa, mungkin aja kan. Abis hampir semua siswi di Konoha Gakuen tuh nge-fans sama gue." Kata Sasori sambil menunjuk dadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hampir?"

"Iya. Semua siswi, kecuali elo." Katanya pelan. Terjadi hening panjang.

"Hah, gue kan kebal sama orang yang hobi tebar pesona." Kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Heheh, gue harus cari cara nih supaya lo takluk sama gue." Kata Sasori sambil tertawa. Sakura pun ikut tertawa. Rasanya lama sekali dia tidak tertawa lepas.

"Oh iya, Sasori. Kapan jadinya pergi?" kata Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Umm, mulainya sih jam 8. Mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Jauh gak tempatnya?"

"Lumayan jauh sih."

"Kalau gitu kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Sakura tanpa pikir panjang, lagipula untuk apa berlama-lama di acara seperti ini?

Sasori berjalan menjauh sambil berkata, "Kalau gitu gue minta ijin dulu sama Gaara, entar gue dibunuh kalau ngebawa elo tanpa persetujuan."

"Oh, kalau gitu gue tunggu di sini." Kata Sakura.

"Oh iya, elo ambil gih jaket atau mantel di kamar lo, masa keluar cuman pake dress gitu aja."

Sakura hanya menurut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 20, sementara Sasori meminta ijin dari Gaara.

"Boleh gak?"

"Boleh boleh aja sih, asal lo bisa bawa pulang Sakura dalam keadaan utuh, sama seperti sekarang. Sekalipun hanya kukunya yang patah, atau kulitnya kebaret, elo gak bakal bisa ngeliat Sakura lagi. Sanggup?"

"Sanggup."

.

.

2 menit kemudian Sakura dan Sasori sudah bersiap masuk ke mobil Koegnisegg CCXR milik Sasori untuk berangkat ke tempat konser.

"Siap berangkat?" tanya Sasori sambil menyalakan mobilnya setelah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Siap."

Perjalanan ke tempat konser memakan waktu selama kurang lebih 30 menit karena tempatnya yang jauh. Selama perjalanan Sakura memperhatikan Sasori yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil, sehingga Sasori tidak sadar diperhatikan.

.

.

30 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di gedung konser. Mereka sekarang sudah duduk di kursi yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

Pertunjukkan berlangsung lancar. Permainan para anggota orkestra mampu membius penonton hingga terpana. Sakura sendiri sangat keasyikan menonton hingga lupa ada Sasori di sampingnya.

"Lo mau ke mana Sasori?" tanya Sakura setelah pertunjukkan selesai. Sakura menunjuk koridor menuju tempat parkir dan berusaha mengejar Sasori yang berjalan berkata,"Tempat parkirnya kan di sebelah sana."

"Bentar, gue mau nemuin konduktornya dulu." Kata Sasori sambil menunggu Sakura sampai di sampingnya, kemudian merangkul Sakura. "Dia kan temen lama gue, udah lama gak ketemu."

"Siapa namanya? Tadi gue gak sempet liat namanya di papan pengumuman."

"Itachi Uchiha." Kata Sasori. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan ruang konduktor, para penjaga di sana memperbolehkan mereka berdua masuk karena sebelumnya Itachi sudah menitip pesan.

"I... Itachi... Uchiha?" kata Sakura kaget.

"Iya, Itachi. Dia kakaknya Sasuke, kenal gak?" kata Sasori sambil membuka pintu di depannya.

"Ke...kenal.."

Dan setelah Sasori membuka pintu, yang terlihat bukanlah seorang pria konduktor gagah seperti tadi saat pertunjukkan, yang ada hanya seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dikuncir kuda yang tiduran lemas di sofa yang ada di sana. "Woy!" Sasori menyentak badan Itachi.

"Hah... oh elo Sas..." kata Itachi dengan wajah lemas.

"Dasar lo, demam panggung?"

"Iya nih... capek gue..." kata Itachi. "Gue mo istirahat, masih lemes gue. Besok lo ada waktu gak? Biar ngapain kek besok."

"Bisa, bisa. Ntar lo telepon gue ya!" kata Sasori sambil menepuk bahu Itachi. "Gue duluan yak."

.

Sasori dan Sakura tengah berjalan menuju mobil, tapi jalan parkir dipenuhi mobil-mobil yang akan keluar.

Setelah duduk di mobil, Sasori menyalakan mobil. "Sakura, mungkin kita jalannya harus nunggu sampai jalan gak padat dulu kali ya.. tapi kita pulangnya agak telat. Gak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, gak apa-apa." Kata Sakura.

Sasori memperhatikan jalanan tempat parkir yang dipenuhi mobil yang akan keluar. Sementara Sakura diam-diam memperhatikan Sasori, yang katanya guru paling ganteng dan _most wanted._ selama ini Sakura tidak terlalu peduli dan menganggap Sasori sebagai guru paling ganteng satu sekolah itu hanya bualan, ternyata, memang sudah sewajarnya seperti itu. Wajah Sasori bersih, tidak ada bekas luka codet maupun sobek di wajahnya, padahal dia atlet karate yang hebat dan sering berpartisipasi dalam lomba. Hidungnya mancung, sorot matanya yang teduh (ceilah), rambutnya yang merah terlihat sangat halus, bibirnya sempurna, belum lagi sifatnya yang lembut dan ramah, jelas saja murid Konoha Gakuen klepek-klepek dan berambisi jadi pacarnya. Kenapa Selama ini Sakura biasa-biasa saja, padahal Sasori tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya, kenapa Sakura tidak sadar selama ini ada cowok ganteng, yang suka padanya?

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil lamunannya langsung buyar. "Ke... kenapa?"

"Dari tadi ngeliatin mulu. Kenapa sih? Ada yang aneh di mukaku?" tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung.

"Nggak... nggak ada apa-apa... uhh.. Boleh nyalain radio?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah tape mobil, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boleh, nyalain aja."

Begitu Sakura menyalakan tape, mengalun lagu 'Eight Letters' oleh Take That, Sakura yang tadinya berniat menggantinya menjadi radio, mengurungkan niatnya. (pas lagi nulis ini gw juga lagi denger Eight letters, mo nangis rasanya...)

"Kenapa? Gak jadi denger radio?"

"Gak apa-apa, ini aja."

Sasori kembali melihat ke arah jalanan, Sakura memperhatikan Sasori lagi, bibir Sasori bergerak mengikuti lagu, tanpa suara.

Jantung Sakura melonjak ketika melihat Sasori yang sedang mengikuti lagu. Matanya, wajahnya, bibirnya...

"Sakura,"

"I...iya?"

"Kita pulang sekarang, ya. Udah gak penuh lagi tuh." Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, oh... iya..."

.

.

.

SAKURA'S POV

Sasori mulai mengemudikan mobil dengan serius, cahaya lampu jalan membuat wajahnya terlihat... yah mungkin sulit mengakuinya, tapi dia terlihat... keren.

Tapi mungkin, karena sudah kecapekan, atau karena mobil yang berjalan tanpa getaran, entah bagaimana caranya, aku tidur begitu saja di mobil.

Aku mimpi Sasori dan aku sedang nonton di bioskop, kita berdua duduk di barisan paling belakang dan kita lagi nonton film-entah-apa-namanya. Pokoknya film traveling.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, muncul adegan saat si cewek mau pulang ke negaranya, sementara si cowok harus tinggal, kemudian mereka berciuman di airport. Saat adegan itu masih berlangsung, Sasori mencolek bahuku dan berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Kita bisa lebih baik dari itu," Sasori berbisik dan membuat seluruh badanku merinding. Dan kemudian, dia mencium bibirku. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, dan aku merasa ciumanku dengan Sasori lebih baik dari adegan tadi. Namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Sakura, bangun, Sakura. Udah nyampe."

Aku terbangun dari mimpi (indah) tadi.

"Ah, iya." Kataku sambil merapikan rambutku dan segera turun dari mobil.

.

.

.

Kami berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen kami masing-masing, aku siap masuk dengan kunci di tanganku, begitu juga Sasori. Setelah dia membuka pintu apartemennya, dia mendatangiku dan mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

**TEBESE**

**Yay! Selese dehhh, setelah perjalanan panjang, perjuangan berat melawan nyamuk ga punya otak, dan rebutan komputer, akhirnya selese... *nari poco-poco**


	8. Chapter 8 : When Love Arises

**Gut morning/afternoon/evening/night**

**Udah apdet nih... cepter lapan,**

**Betewe, ga ada yang ripiew nih... sedih beta... **

**Tapi yowes lah, seterah anda mo ripiew mo nggak, beta cuma mo menumpahkan segala bentuk imajinasi saia sajo, abisan udah numpuk di pala...**

**Yowes, langsung ajah...**

**UNEXPECTED**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Pokoke, Narto punya om Masashi**

**Pair : SasoSaku**

**Chapter 8 : When Love Arises**

"Oke, jadi mulai besok kalian mengikuti ujian mid semester. Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik, belajar yang benar, dan jangan sampai sakit." Sasori berpesan pada murid kelas XII-2 untuk menutup pelajarannya yang dijadwalkan sebagai pelajaran terakhir.

"Iya, senseiiiii..." murid menjawab serempak dengan nada ngantuk, wajar, sudah pelajaran terakhir.

**SKIP TIME**

Ujian mid semester berjalan lancar, tidak ada yang menyontek, ataupun salah menulis nomor peserta. Sudah 4 hari ujian mid semester berlangsung, dan hari terakhir, hari ke 5, adalah ujian fisika dan bahasa mandarin. Memang hanya di Konoha Gakuen diadakan pelajaran bahasa mandarin.

Sekarang Sakura tengah duduk di meja makan apartemennya, dengan buku dan kertas berserakan di depannya, ia berusaha menghafalkan _vocab_ mandarin yang ada di buku pelajarannya. Di selembar kertas kosong, dia menulis huruf mandarin tersebut berulang-ulang dengan harapan bisa hafal sampai besok.

"Sakura, gak belajar fisika? Dari tadi pulang sekolah yang dipelajari cuma mandarin." Kata Sasori yang sedang numpang nonton televisi di apartemen Sakura, saat ditanya kenapa tidak nonton di apartemennya sendiri, jawabannya simpel : Sepi.

"Fisika mah gampang, yang jadi masalah mandarin." Kata Sakura sambil menghapus huruf yang salah tulis.

"Ooooh, untung di sekolahku dulu gak ada mandarin, adanya Perancis, kan lebih gampang." Kata Sasori sambil mengganti channel TV.

"Ya,ya,ya... Kalo bahasa Perancis sih gue gak usah belajar, gue kan dulu sempet tinggal beberapa tahun di Perancis." Kata Sakura sambil memasukkan pensilnya ke tempat pensil, kemudian berdiri dari kurisnya, dan memutar pinggangnya yang pegal karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Pegel?" tanya Sasori sambil mematikan TV dengan remote di tangannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sini deh." Sasori mengibaskan tangannya untuk memanggil Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan alis, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Mau apa?"

"Sini, duduk." Kata Sasori sambil menepuk sofa yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Sakura akhirnya menurut, dan duduk tepat di samping kanan Sasori. Sasori kemudian menyuruh Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan membelakangi Sasori, dia duduk menghadap ke kanan, sementara Sasori di belakangnya. "Mau ngapain sih?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum, kemudian mulai menyentuh bahu Sakura. Sakura merasa ada sengatan listrik yang muncul dari tempat Sasori menyentuhnya, dan rasa sengatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sasori mulai memijat bahu Sakura dengan lembut, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman.

"Di sini dingin ya," kata Sasori sambil terus memijit bahu Sakura. "Mmmmh? Nggak juga." Sakura melemaskan badannya, membiarkan badannya ditahan oleh tangan kekar Sasori.

Setelah selama 3 menit memijat bahu Sakura, dia melepas tangannya yang dari tadi berada di bahu Sakura. Sehingga Sakura yang melemaskan badannya terjatuh ke dada bidang Sasori yang ada di belakangnya. Sebelum Sakura sempat menegakkan badannya lagi, Sasori melingkarkan tangannya yang kekar di tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sa...Sasori..." Sakura meremas lengan Sasori yang melingkari lehernya.

"Hangat..." Sasori berbisik di telinga Sakura, Sakura merinding dibuatnya. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasori di lehernya.

"Sasori... aku... aku..." Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat dan dia takut Sasori bakal mendengarnya. Sakura otomatis menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Sasori, Sasori menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Setelah berciuman lama, mereka berhenti karena untuk memasok oksigen yang sedari tadi terhenti.

"Sasori... kurasa aku... harus tidur..." kata Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh... oke.." Sasori melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura berdiri untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Sasori mengikuti Sakura sampai ke depan kamarnya. Sebelum Sakura masuk, dia menarik leher Sakura dan mencium pipinya.

"Malam..."

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**Konoha Gakuen, XII-2 Classroom**

Kelas XII-2, kelas Sakura, sangat ribut. Seluruh penguninya berbicara sendiri-sendiri untuk mengafalkan rumus-rumus fisika. Ada yang teriak bertanya pada temannya tentang cara penyelesaian, ada yang sibuk meraut pensil, ada yang mengemis pada temannya yang lain untuk dipinjami pensil, ada juga yang berdoa. Setelah ujian Bahasa Mandarin, mereka masih harus menghadapi ujian terakhir, fisika.

Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah guru pengawas ujian mereka kali ini. Yang satu rambutnya dikuncir nanas ke atas dengan luka codet di hidungnya, dan yang satu lagi, pria tinggi berambut merah. Seluruh murid –kecuali Sakura- tersenyum dan berbisik, "Yess!" setelah melihat siapa pengawas mereka.

Setelah ketua kelas, Shikamaru, memberi aba-aba memberi salam, murid duduk kembali.

Sasori merobek amplop tempat disimpannya soal fisika serta kertas LJK, dan mulai membagikannya bersama Iruka. "Isi identitas kalian sebelum mengerjakan soal, dan jangan sampai salah melingkari kolom kode peserta atau kalian akan berurusan dengan Tsunade-sensei dan penggarisnya!" kata Sasori sambil membagikan soal, sementara Iruka membagikan LJK.

.

.

.

Ujian sudah berlangsung selama 45 menit, dari total waktu yang diberikan, 2 jam. Beberapa murid sudah siap tidur setelah selesai mengerjakan soal yang tanpa diduga, sangat mudah. Karena Kakashi memang terkenal akan soal-soalnya yang sangat sulit dan pelit memberi nilai. Dulu pernah ada murid yang mendapat nilai 69, padahal KKM fisika adalah 70, bahkan ada yang mendapat 98 hanya karena lupa menulis satuan, padahal seharusnya 100.

Sakura pun sudah mulai bosan, tangannya mencoret-coret kartu peserta ujian atau kartu legitimasi dengan pensil. Terkadang matanya mencuri-curi lirik untuk melihat Sasori yang duduk santai di kursi guru sebelah Iruka. Sasori membalikkan halaman buku 'My Take' yang dibawanya. Sasori yang merasa diperhatikan melirik ke arah Sakura, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sakura kaget dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang pastinya memerah, dia pura-pura menulis-nulis di kartu legitimasi, tapi kemudian dia melirik Sasori lagi, dia melihat Sasori tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Beberapa siswi sibuk memperhatikan Sasori dan menunggu senyuman Sasori yang manis tampak kembali lagi.

.

.

75 menit kemudian, Sasori dan Iruka mengambil kembali lembar soal dan LKJ mereka. Saat mengambil kertas LJK Sakura, Sasori bertanya dengan suara rendah dan pelan, "Bisa?"

"Bisa. Soalnya gampang sih, lain dari biasanya." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Sasori dan Iruka keluar kelas, beberapa murid berteriak- mengajak teman-temannya untuk merobek kartu legitimasi. Dan benar saja, sebagian besar murid di kelas itu merobek kartu legitimasi mereka hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Naruto yang baru saja merobek kartu itu bersumpah akan membakarnya di rumah, bahkan Kiba segera ke toilet, membuang kartu tersebut ke kloset, mengencinginya, baru disiram.

"Sakura, makan yok?" ajak Tenten

"Entar aja ah, istirahat berikutnya aja. lagi males." Kata Sakura sambil memasukkan tempat pensilnya ke dalam tas.

"Yaudah, elo ikut kita aja, banyak yang mo gue tanyain." Kata Tenten sambil menarik lengan Sakura dan Hinata sekaligus.

**Di Taman**

Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata sekarang duduk di bangku taman Konoha Gakuen. Jarang ada anak yang mau duduk di sana, mereka lebih memilih nongkrong di kantin, koridor, atau di atap. Karena banyak anak yang mengaku pernah melihat tangan terjulur keluar dari tanah di sana saat menjelang malam. Padahal taman itu terawat dengan baik dan sangat indah.

"Trus lo mau nanya apaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Gimana?" tanya Tenten gajelas.

"Apanya?"

"Kok pake apanya, hubungan-lo sama si 'itu' lah!"

"Oooooooooooo, itu. Ngg, tauk deh, biasa-biasa aja, sama kayak kemarin," jawab Sakura santai.

"Bener? Ga percaya ah gue." Kata Tenten sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Iya, gue juga nggak percaya!" kata Hinata ikutan nimbrung.

"Trus lo maunya gue jawab apaa?"

"Eeenggh... kalo gitu lo sama dia ngapain?" tanya Tenten lagi, tanpa menyebut nama Sasori, karena bisa saja ada orang yang tanpa sengaja mendengar.

"Yaaa... ungghh... gue sama dia..." kata Sakura melambat-lambatkan bicaranya.

"Aduhhh, Sakuraa... ga usah pake bertele-tele!" Hinata makin tidak sabar.

"Unngg..."

"Lo diapain? Dicium? Dipeluk?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Nah! Dua-duanya!" kata Sakura sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hah? Itu doang?" tanya Tenten ragu.

Hinata menanggapi dengan anggukan. "Iya, pasti ada yang lainnya! Ceritain dunk!"

"Ungg, jadi... kemarin kan gue abis belajar, trus dia lagi numpang nonton di apartemen gue soalnya katanya sepi sendirian. Eh... ngomong-omong... Kenapa juga gue harus cerita sama elo, yak?"

"Ah elah, kita kan anggota BPHSS, alias Badan Pemeriksa Hubungan Sasori Sakura! Siapa tau ada tanda-tanda lo jatuh cinta..." kata Tenten dengan suara pelan, takut seseorang mendengar.

"Hhhh, jadi ya, gue kan kemarin abis belajar, trus kan dia tanya, 'pegel?' gue jawab aja iya, trus, dia suruh gue duduk di sebelahnya gitu, trus bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla... gitu."

Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk-angguk sambil ber-oh ria, "Ooooooooooohhh,"

"Tapi gitu aja? Lo gak diapa-apain lagi?" tanya Tenten.

"Nggak."

"Yaaaah, gue kira lo diapa-apain. Cowok-lo begimana sih..." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia belom jadi pacar gue!" protes Sakura, tapi tidak dihiraukan.

"Ta...tapi, dia orangnya manis banget ya, lembut, perhatian, baik... Jelas aja dia jadi cowok idaman!" kata Hinata. Tenten ikut menambahi, "Iya, Sakura itu beruntung banget, gila. Kalo gue jadi dia, gue udah terima dia dari dulu!"

"Gue kan..."

"Oh, iya. Lo merasa ada yang salah ga, kalau lagi bareng dia?" potong Tenten.

"Maksud?"

"Duuuhhh, misalnya jadi deg-degan, lutut lemes, sengatan listrik, kayak ada bunga bermekaran, atau kayak ada kembang api kalau lagi dicium sama dia,"

"Ngggh... kayaknya..."

"Yang mana? Atau jangan-jangan semuanya?"

"Tauk ah!" kata Sakura sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Tenten dan Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk, "Berarti semuanya."

"Ap..."

"Selamat Sakura! Lo jatuh cinta!" Tenten memotong kalimat Sakura.

"Apaan sih! Sotoy lo berdua! Mana mungkin..."

"Mungkin aja Sakura, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Lagian siapa sih yang gak termakan pesonanya?" kata Tenten sambil memukul bahu Sakura.

"Gue... gak yakin," kata Sakura ragu.

"Gak yakin? Duuuh, begimana sih elo ini." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Sekalipun sedang dalam masa ujian mid, Konoha Gakuen tetap mengadakan pelajaran sehabis ujian, hanya waktunya lebih cepat. Di kelas XII-2, kelas Sakura, pelajaran kedua dari terakhir adalah pelajaran musik.

"Kalian saya beri waktu 1 minggu untuk menyiapkan presentasi tentang suatu band. Sekarang kalian diskusikan dulu dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan tentang band yang akan kalian pilih."

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas yang tadinya sepi menjadi ribut, yang pastinya bukan karena diskusi.

"Sensei! Nyanyi doong!" teriak sebuah suara, yang dilanjutkan dengan dukungan dari beberapa suara yang lain, "Iya! Kita belom pernah denger sensei nyanyi!"

"Nyanyi! Nyanyi! Nyanyi! Nyanyi!"

Sasori terlihat pasrah dan akhirnya berjalan ke arah piano dan duduk di bangku piano. Seisi kelas menjadi ribut oleh suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan.

"Maunya lagu apa nih?" tanya Sasori pada murid-muridnya. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan tertawa-tawa bersama Tenten dan Hinata.

"Iwa Peyek!"

"Lagu India!"

"Lagu Romantis!"

"Lagu Dream Theater!"

"Lagunya Ridho Roma!"

"Lagu galau!"

Sasori yang bingung segera mendiamkan murid dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kok ga ada yang bener sih, ya udah lagu galau."

"Judulnya apa senseiii?" tanya Tenten dari kejauhan.

"Unngg... Like I Never Loved You At All..." kata Sasori yang disambut dengan sorakan dari seisi kelas. Setelah dia mulai memainkan piano, kelas menjadi diam.

_Where, where are the stars_

_Ones that we used to call ours..._

_Can't imagine it now_

_We used to laugh 'till we fell down_

_Secrets we had, now in the past_

_From something to nothing, tell me_

Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya merinding ketika Sasori mulai menyanyi, suaranya benar-benar mirip dengan penyanyi aslinya, Gary Barlow. Apalagi Like I Never Loved You At All merupakan salah satu lagu favoritnya.

_How did we lose our way?_

_It's hard to remember all that we shared_

_Now we both have separate lives_

_From lovers to strangers, now alone_

_There's no one catching my fall, no one to hear my call_

_It's like I never loved you at all..._

Sakura melihat ke arah Tenten dan Hinata yang cengo, kemudian melihat ke arah murid perempuan yang matanya melotot melihat Sasori, seolah mau memakannya hidup-hidup.

_Now, you're so far away_

_And I see our star is fading, one too many times_

_Guess it just got tired of waiting around_

_The nights that we thought, if these walls could talk,_

_From something to nothing, tell me..._

Beberapa siswi meneteskan air mata karena terharu dan kagum melihat Sasori menyanyi. Sakura tidak bisa melepas matanya dari Sasori, memang benar kata Tenten, tidak ada orang yang tidak termakan pesona Sasori.

_How did we lose our way?_

_It's hard to remember all that we shared_

_Now we both have separate lives_

_From lovers to strangers, now alone_

_There's no one catching my fall, no one to hear my call_

_It's like I never loved you..._

Sakura mencengkram buku catatannya hingga nyaris sobek. Dia benar-benar terpana akan suara Sasori. Rasanya dia seperti melihat Gary Barlow yang asli.

_So, now does he gives you love?_

_Oh, is it only me that thinking of..._

_What we had and what we were?_

_Oh did you ever care? Baby was i ever there?_

_How did we lose our way?_

_It's hard to remember all that we shared_

_Now we both have separate lives_

_From lovers to strangers, now alone_

Beberapa murid lain matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, bahkan Naruto dan Kiba yang biasanya berisik dan rusuh menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

_Tell me how did we lose our way?_

_It's hard to remember all that we shared_

_Now we both have separate lives_

_From lovers to strangers, now alone_

Entah kenapa jantung Sakura melonjak tiba-tiba. Rasanya seperti orang lain dapat mendengar degupan jantungnya.

_There's no one catching my fall, no one to hear my call_

_It's like i never loved you at all_

_It's like i never loved you at all_

_It's like i never loved you at all..._

Setelah Sasori selesai menyanyi, tidak ada yang bergerak, tidak ada yang bicara, dan tidak ada yang bernapas. Sampai Naruto bertepuk tangan, dan dilanjuti seluruh penghuni kelas, termasuk Sakura. Beberapa siswi sampai menangis mendengarnya bernyanyi, apalagi murid yang request lagu galau tadi, sampai nangis gak karuan (kebetulan emang lagi galau).

Di tengah keributan itu, Tenten berbisik pada Sakura, "Bener kan gue bilang? Ga ada yang bisa lepas dari pesonanya." Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga ia takut Tenten dapat mendengar.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berikutnya, pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran yang membuat para murid tidak mengerti. Di jadwal yang sudah dibagikan, akan ada pelajaran baru dengan nama : Native, pelajaran ini belum pernah ada di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sehingga para murid bingung harus membawa apa. Sudah 5 menit sejak bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, tapi sang guru tidak kunjung datang. Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah Sasori.

Seisi kelas ribut lagi, di kejauhan ada suara yang berkata, "Kelas kita beruntung banget ya!"

"Anak-anak! Tenang dulu!"

Hening.

"Nah, ehm. Sekarang seharusnya adalah pelajaran native, jadi... _Mr. Thomas, please come in!_" kata Sasori dengan logat british yang begitu bagus, tidak terdengar dibuat-buat.

2 detik kemudian, masuklah seorang bule dengan tinggi kira-kira 2 meter. Karena sangat tinggi, ia harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memasuki kelas. Yang terpikir oleh semua murid di kelas adalah : astaga itu bule tinggi banget. Setelah berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasori –yang untuk ukuran orang Asia termasuk tinggi- Sasori terlihat seperti orang cebol.

Beberapa murid senyam-senyum menahan tawa melihat si bule. Beberapa murid membicarakan si bule dengan bahasa Indonesia karena merasa si bule tidak bisa bahasa lain selain Inggris.

"Hahaha, awas palanya kejedot,"

"Wanjir, tinggi banget,"

"Itu orang udah kaya tiang listrik! Tinggi banget!"

"Astaga, udah ketinggian, ceking pula,"

"_Please introduce yourself." _Sasori mempersilahkan si bule untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ehm. Hello, my name is Thomas Kennedy, you can call me anything you want. You can call me Thomas or Tom__, but don't call me Mas__. I'm teaching native." _ Bule dengan nama Thomas itu memperkenalkan diri dengan aksen Amerika.

"_I was born in DC, but i grew up in Boston." _Thomas mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan pada Mr. Thomas?" tanya Sasori. Beberapa murid angkat tangan.

"Yak, Naruto?"

"Uhhh…. _Why are you so tall_?" Tanya Naruto blak-blakan. Seisi kelas tertawa.

"_Well, everybody in America is tall, it's normal."_ Jawabnya santai.

"Selanjutnya…. Tenten," Sasori mempersilahkan Tenten bertanya.

"_Your birthday date?_"

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you, I'm an agent of CIA. It's secret,_"

Tenten bengong.

Thomas tertawa, "No, no, it's just a joke. But still, I won't tell you my birthday, it's secret."

"_Have you married yet?"_ Tanya murid berikutnya.

"_I have, she's Konohan_(?)"

"Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?" Tanya Sasori. Tidak ada yang bicara maupun mengangkat tangan.

"_Okay, then. You can start teaching now_," Sasori sedikit menundukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"_Okay, thanks for your help_," kata Thomas. Sasori hanya tersenyum dan pergi keluar kelas, sementara beberapa murid berbisik-bisik.

"Eh, tadi Sasori-sensei ngomong apa sih? Logatnya kayak orang Inggris asli,"

"Gila, Sasori-sensei ngomong Inggris lancar banget, logat British pula!"

"Awwww…. Logat British-nya…. Seksi bener!"

Thomas menatap seluruh kelas, "Ya, dia punya logat yang bagus, dia bilang dia kuliah di Inggris, jadi jelas saja lancar," kata Thomas dengan pelafalan sempurna.

Sekelas bengong.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, anggota klub karate diminta untuk berkumpul di ruang klub walaupun tidak ada kegiatan klub.

Sakura yang sudah duduk dari tadi entah kenapa tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasori, setiap ada kesempatan, dia melirik ke arah Sasori, untunglah teman-temannya tidak sadar.

"Semua sudah kumpul?" Tanya Sasori saat mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang klub.

"Udahhh…" jawab mereka serempak.

"Nah, jadi, kalian diminta kumpul disini, karena ada yang harus saya sampaikan. Ummm…. Pertama-tama, siapa yang sudah ada rencana untuk liburan mid semester?"

Tidak ada yang angkat tangan, hanya saling pandang.

"Jadi tidak ada yang sudah ada rencana pergi bersama keluarga?"

"Ga ada, malah disuruh belajar." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang pergi?"

Semua menggeleng.

"Oke, jadi, dari tanggal 5-8, kita akan mengadakan training camp gabungan dengan sekolah lain di Kirigakure."

Semua murid menjadi ribut.

"Sama sekolah mana aja?" Tanya Tenten.

"Banyak, ada yang dari Konoha, Kiri, dan Suna."

Lee angkat tangan, "Bayar gak sensei?"

"Tidak perlu bayar. Gratis."

"Hah? Seriusan? Perasaan tahun-tahun sebelumnya bayar, untuk penginapan, makanan, transport…." Kiba bertanya dengan wajah kaget.

"Yah, soal penginapan, transportasi, dan lainnya, saya yang nanggung." Sasori menjawab santai, seolah menanggung itu semua tidak merugikannya.

"Trus, kita nginap di mana?" Tanya Sai.

"Kalian akan menginap di….. Kugutsu Hotel." Kata Sasori.

"Kugutsu Hotel?! Itu kan penginapan bintang 5! Mahal banget dong!" kata Naruto.

"Heh, Naruto bodoh, Kugutsu Hotel itu punya Akasuna Corporation, perusahaan milik keluarga Sasori-sensei!" Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Adaw! Iya, iya, gue kan lupa."

"Dan berhubung lomba fisika juga diadakan di Kirigakure pada hari yang sama, maka Shikamaru dan Shiho akan bergabung di hotel yang sama."

Tenten bertanya lagi, "Tapi nggak apa-apa nih? Kan nanti bisa rugi."

"Nggak apa-apa, Tou-san sudah mengijinkan. Pokoknya, semuanya bisa kan?"

"Bisa senseiiii…."

"Nanti tolong kasih ini ke orangtua kalian. Kalau tidak bisa, kasih tau saya," Sasori membagi-bagikan lembar pemberitahuan tentang training camp itu.

.

.

**TEBESE**

**Selese juga... lama yah?**

**Sori sori sori sori...**

**And... **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Training Camp & The Answer

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night**

**Apdet nih, chapter 9. Lagi tumben-tumbenan cepet.**

**Yosh, ada 1 ripiew nih! Yaaay! (Padahal cuman 1)**

**Dari...** **Sherry Hoshie Kanada**** : Iye bener ga ada yang review T_T , Orang ketigaaa... entar dipikir-pikir dulu... kalo ga ada ya maap... tapi ga mungkin Gaara, kan kakak nya Sakura ;) jadi mungkin yang lain. En betewe, Thanks for the review, I appreciate It **

**And finnaly...**

**Namikaze GigglesBarlow mempersembahkan... *Jeng jeng jeng!***

**UNEXPECTED**

**Disclaimer : Pokoke, Naruto punya Ompung Masashi**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasoSaku**

**Chapter 9 : Training Camp (day one) + The Answer**

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan training camp klub karate Konoha Gakuen. Mereka akan berangkat jam 7, tapi Sakura sudah bangun jam 5 pagi dan sekarang sudah siap dengan baju hitam-hitam.

"Lha, Sakura, mau ke mana?" tanya Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya untuk ke minimarket 24 jam.

"Mau pergi sebentar." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Ke mana? Pagi banget, masih jam 5 lho." Tanya Sasori lagi saat mereka sudah berada di lift.

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Hari ini... peringatan kematian Nagato-nii, aku mau ziarah sebentar."

"Oooh, oke. Tapi jangan telat ke sekolah ya, nanti kamu ditinggal," Sasori ber-oh ria (ngomongnya udah AKU-KAMU, ahhh)

"Iya, gak lama kok." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dari lift.

"Iya, hati-hati ya..."

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen**

**6:45 AM**

Seluruh anggota klub karate + Shiho dan Shikamaru sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah yang kosong karena liburan. Sasori sibuk mengabsen murid.

"Naruto tumben gak telat," kata Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Yo'i, bokap gue mau meeting di Suna, jadi deh gue kena ikutan bangun pagi," kata Naruto sambil menguap lebar.

Sementara itu, Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata asik mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Eh... woy... liat deh tu... Njir, kece abis astaga," Tenten memukuli bahu Sakura agar ikut melihat apa yang dia lihat.

"Paan sih?" Hinata melihat ke arah yang Tenten perhatikan.

Sakura hanya mengusap-usap bahunya yang dipukul keras sekali. "Biasaaa... kecengannya itu lhooo... sepupu lo Hinata.."

"Ooooh... kirain apaan... hahahahaha, sampe heboh gitu, biasa aja.."

"Duuuh, dia kan ganteng banget! Pokoknya gue HARUS nembak dia pas udah nyampe di Kiri." Tenten bertekad sambil menekankan kata Harus.

"Hah? Sumpe lo?" Hinata terlihat agak kaget.

"Yahhh... moga-moga diterima dah. Good luck." Kata Sakura tidak peduli sambil meminum Akua.

Tenten mendengus kesal, "Trus? Lo sama si 'itu'? Hubungan kalian gak maju-maju!"

"Yeee... soal itu mah urusan gue!" kata Sakura.

"Tapi... tetep aja... lo kan udah jelas suka sama dia, kenapa lo gak tembak aja?" Hinata ikut mendukung Tenten.

Sakura terdiam sambil memainkan tutup botol Akua-nya. "Nggg... tau ah..."

Sasori menepuki tangannya untuk memanggil para murid. "Anak-anak! Masuk ke bus sekarang! Bawa barang-barang kalian dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!" Sasori berteriak sambil mengangkat tasnya.

Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata segera berdiri, mengangkat tas mereka, dan masuk ke bus. Di dalam bus itu terdapat kursi untuk 2 orang di kedua sisi. Dengan cepat, Tenten dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan di tempat kedua dari belakang, sehingga tidak ada tempat untuk Sakura.

Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir Sakura, "Huss, huss, lo duduk aja sama cowok lo gih,"

Sakura mendengus kesal, kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah barisan Tenten.

Karena penumpangnya tidak banyak, beberapa kursi kosong dan beberapa murid memilih duduk sendiri, seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Dan Sakura duduk sendiri karena Shiho dipaksa duduk bersama Ino.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Sasori duduk berpindah-pindah untuk ngobrol bersama murid-muridnya.

Dari total perjalanan selama 3 jam, 1/2 jam sudah lewat, dan mereka akan naik kapal ferry untuk menyeberang ke Kirigakure. Sebelumnya, di dekat pelabuhan mereka diperbolehkan makan di sebuah restoran.

5 menit kemudian, Sakura sudah kembali ke bus, sementara murid-murid lainnya ada yang masih makan, ada yang mau ke minimarket, ada juga yang nyari oleh-oleh di pelabuhan seperti mainan kapal.

"Sakura, gak makan?" tanya Sasori saat kembali ke bus.

"Udah, si Tenten sama Hinata lagi ke minimarket, jadi aku masuk duluan," jawab Sakura sambil menguap.

"Ngantuk?" tanya Sasori sambil duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Iya nih, habis tadi bangun pagi subuh,"

"Kenapa gak tidur aja?"

"Pengennya, kalo bisa." Sakura mengusap wajahnya.

Sasori hanya tertawa pelan, "Dasar." Dia mengusap wajah Sakura yang terlihat lelah. Sakura terlihat sedikit kaget dan wajahnya memerah. Sasori sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sakura walau terlihat ragu, Sakura juga ragu, tapi ikut mendekatkan kepalanya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir mereka bertemu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto masuk, sehingga spontan mereka menjauhkan kepalanya.

Naruto terlihat bingung melihat Sasori yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Sakura, tapi dua-duanya tidak terlihat dalam suatu percakapan.

"Good timing," Sasori bergumam pelan. Sakura menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk dan tertawa pelan, kemudian Sasori ikut tertawa.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kenapa sih?"

"Nggak... nggak.." Sasori berdiri dari duduknya. Sementara dalam hati Sakura terbersit sedikit kekecewaan karena Sasori pindah tempat duduk.

"Apaan sih? Ada yang lucu?" Naruto mendesak Sasori untuk menjawab. Sasori hanya tertawa dan menjawab, "Apa sih, Naruto mau tau aja, hahahaha..."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ih, gitu ya, sensei..."

"Ya emang begitu..." Sasori kemudian menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone iPod yang dibawanya. Naruto kesal dan akhirnya duduk di kursinya sambil BBM-an

.

.

.

Sekarang bus mereka sudah berada di atas kapal ferry, dan kapal baru saja berangkat. Beberapa anak berjalan-jalan memutari kapal, ada yang hanya sekedar mencari angin di luar, ada juga yang tidur di dalam bus seperti Naruto dan Kakashi (Kaka ikut buat ngawasin olimpiade)

Shiho, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata dan Sasori bersandar di dinding kapal untuk menikmati angin laut pada pagi hari. Sasori memperhatikan wajah Shiho yang pucat, sementara Ino yang ingin diperhatikan Sasori terlihat bete karena Sasori hanya diam.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori pada Shiho yang wajahnya pucat.

"Ng...nggak apa-apa sensei... cuman... agak mabuk laut,"

Sasori memperhatikan Shiho lagi, "Kamu bisa minum antimo? Biar kuambilkan,"

"Iya... makasih sen... HOEEEEEK..." Shiho dengan sukses muntah ke laut.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata bengong.

Sasori menepuk punggung Shiho. "Kamu tunggu di sini ya, biar kuambilkan air hangat sama obat-nya."

Shiho hanya mengangguk karena takut muntah lagi, sementara Sasori berlari ke bus.

"Shiho, lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuki punggung Shiho. Lagi-lagi Shiho hanya menggangguk.

"Elah, baru gini aja udah muntah, lebay." Ino melirik kesal ke arah Shiho karena Shiho terus menerus diperhatikan Sasori.

"Dia kan gak biasa naik kapal, wajar lah kalo muntah. Bilang aja lo minta diperhatiin Sasori-sensei, ya kan?" kata Tenten kesal.

"Apa lo bilang?!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino dapat melihat Sasori berjalan ke arah mereka dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Ino berubah.

"Aduuh, lo nggak apa-apa Shiho? Masih mual?" kata Ino dengan nada dibuat-buat. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, dan Shiho melihat ke arah Ino dengan tatapan bingung. Jelas sekali dia cari muka di depan Sasori.

Sasori sendiri sadar akan perubahan sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba berubah, karena dia sendiri mendengar saat Ino menyebut Shiho lebay. Sasori sadar Ino sedang cari muka.

Sasori segera memberikan obat anti mual dan air hangat pada Shiho, kemudian menanyakan keadaan Shiho.

"Makasih, sensei. Sekarang udah enakan," kata Shiho.

"Iya, sama-sama. Sekarang mendingan kamu istirahat aja di bus, tidur biar gak kerasa mual-nya."

Shiho menurut dan kembali ke bus.

Sementara Ino memutar otak untuk menarik perhatian Sasori, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata asik mengobrol dengan Sasori.

"Sensei, kita berapa lama di kapal?" tanya Tenten.

"Kira-kira... 2 jam..."

"Trus habis itu?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Setengah jam lagi untuk sampai ke ibukota Provinsi Kirigakure(?)." jawab Sasori sambil mengira-ngira.

"Wih, lama juga..." gumam Sakura.

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Udah, nikmatin aja perjalanan ini. Kalo dinikmatin entar gak kerasa kok."

"Sensei! Kita..." Ino mendapatkan ide untuk menarik perhatian Sasori, tapi justru dipotong Sakura. "Sensei, boleh pinjem iPod gak?"

"Boleh, nih." Sasori menyerahkan iPod-nya. Sakura melihat-lihat lagu yang ada di iPod Sasori tersebut. "Wew, ada yang klasik kayak Brahms dan Beethoven, tapi ada juga Dream Theater, Saosin, AC DC, Aerosmith, Rihanna, Beyonce, Take That, Coldplay..."

"Iya dong, kan kalo cuma 1 jenis gak seru."

Tenten ikutan melihat ke iPod Sasori. "Liat foto-fotonya!"

"Hah?"

Tenten dengan cepat meng-klik folder foto-foto Sasori. Di sana ada foto keluarga, foto bayi, foto wisuda, dan banyak lagi. Tapi Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata lebih banyak melihat foto Sasori dan teman-temannya di Inggris.

"Wess, banyak bule!" kata Tenten.

"Elah, ngeliat bule aja norak banget, bopung!" Sakura mencibir.

"Ini siapa?" Tanta Hinata sambil menunjuk seorang bule yang foto bersama Sasori dengan baju wisuda.

"Oh, itu namanya Jordan, orang asli Inggris. Dia temen deketku di Inggris."

Sakura melihat foto-foto lainnya. "Eh! Ini Sensei pas kecil?"

"Hah? Mana? Oh Itu... iya."

"Ih, imut banget!" kata Hinata.

"Mana?" Ino berusaha melihat foto itu, tapi karena tubuhnya paling pendek di antara dia, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata, dia tidak bisa melihat. Karena bete, dia kembali ke bus.

Setelah Ino kembali ke bus dan mereka yakin tidak bisa mendengar mereka, Tenten berkata, "Ah, pergi juga dia.."

"Dia... agak... gimanaaa gitu ya," Hinata mengomentari Ino.

"Gimana gimana?" tanya Sasori. Hinata menjawab, "Agak... caper gitu deh,"

Sasori hanya diam saja, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Iya, tadi kelihatan kok, sikapnya aneh gitu."

Tenten tersenyum jahil, "Percuma aja caper sama lo Sas, kan lo udah ada calon."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Ya siapa lagi? Jangan pura-pura gak tahu Sasori," Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

Sebelum Tenten sempat menjawab, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu mencubit pinggang Tenten sekuat tenaga. Tenten mengaduh kesakitan dan membalas Sakura dengan memukul bahunya.

"Paan sih lo? Sakit!" protes Tenten, sementara Sakura hanya memelototi Tenten.

"Siapa Tenten?" Tanya Sasori yang makin penasaran. Tenten hanya tertawa lebar, kemudian berkata, "Soal itu, lo bakal segera tahu. Udah ah, gue mo balik ke bus."

Tenten dan Hinata kemudian ngeloyor ke bus meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura. Sasori hanya menatap Sakura heran.

"Sas, aku juga mau ke bus, bosen di sini terus,"

Sasori melihat ke arah Sakura, "Ya udah, yuk, aku juga bosen." Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan kembali ke bus. Sasori merangkul Sakura saat berjalan. Dan ketika menyadari Ino memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, Sasori justru semakin erat merangkul Sakura. Sakura yang bingung menatap Sasori, "Sas, itu… Ino ngeliatin kita lho."

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Biarin aja, biar dia sadar kalo percuma aja caper ke aku. Biar kapok."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Dasar."

.

.

.

.

2 Jam kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di Kirigakure, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan selama ½ jam ke Kugutsu Hotel. Sesampainya di sana, murid-murid dibuat tercengang karena desain interior maupun eksterior hotel tersebut yang sangat mewah sekalipun bergaya Jepang, berbeda dengan hotel-hotel milik Akasuna Corporation yang kebanyakan bergaya Eropa.

Sasori kemudian mengantar mereka ke kamar mereka. Kamar untuk laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah oleh 1 kamar, yaitu kamar untuk Kakashi dan Sasori. Jadi letaknya : Kamar laki-laki – Kamar guru (Saso&Kaka) – Kamar murid perempuan. Murid perempuan digabung dalam 1 kamar, begitu juga murid laki-laki.

"Kalian boleh istirahat sekarang, mau jalan-jalan juga boleh, asal bisa dihubungi dan tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi ingat, 2 jam lagi, jam 12 latihan akan dimulai. Jadi siap-siap," Pesan Sasori sebelum akhirnya semuanya masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Nah, jadi kita mau ngapain nih?" Tanya tenten setelah mereka selesai menyusun tas masing-masing.

Ino hanya berbaring sambil berkata, "Gue mau tidur siang bentar."

"Gue mau jalan-jalan cari angin," kata Sakura sambil memakai jaketnya, karena walaupun dekat laut, Kirigakure selalu dingin.

"Ikut dunk!" kata Tenten sambil memakai jaketnya juga. Hinata juga ikut, "Gue juga!"

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Di dekat laut yang lumayan jauh dari hotel, mereka bertemu dengan Sasori yang sedang asik memfoto laut dengan kamera DSLR miliknya yang kelihatan mahal.

"Sasori…sensei!" panggil Tenten dari kejauhan. Sasori yang sedang asik dengan kameranya menolehkan kepalanya dan membalas, "Eh, hai."

"Lagi ngapain?" Tanya Tenten.

"Lagi moto lah, ngapain lagi?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Mastiin aja, liat kameranya dong!" kata Tenten. Sasori kemudian memberikan kameranya pada Tenten. "Kalian sendiri ngapain? Gak istirahat aja?"

"Nggak, males ah." Jawab Sakura.

"Lho, katanya ngantuk gara-gara bangun pagi subuh?"

"Udah nggak."

Sasori memperhatikan wajah Sakura, "Tapi kamu kelihatannya capek. Beneran gak apa-apa? Nanti kalo pas latihan kecapekan sampai pingsan bagaimana?" Sasori menyelipkan rambut Sakura yang menutupi matanya ke belakang telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

Tenten dan Hinata segera menjauh dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

Sasori tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura. Kemudian kembali memperhatikan laut. Sakura yang jantungnya berdegup kencang ikut memperhatikan laut. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan kirinya digenggam seseorang. Ternyata Sasori. Spontan, dia menoleh ke arah Sasori dan Sasori langsung mengecup bibir Sakura.

Tenten dan Hinata shock, bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di sini?!

Setelah Sasori melepas bibirnya, dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Aku nggak bisa nahan diri." Sakura mendadak merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Sasori di telinganya. Memang sudah tidak salah lagi, dia jatuh cinta pada Sasori.

Sakura berbicara pelan dengan penekanan, "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!"

"Soal itu nomor 2, sudah kubilang aku nggak bisa menahan diri, aku nggak peduli sekalipun ada yang melihat. Toh hubungan antara guru dan murid tidak dilarang di sekolah, " kata Sasori santai sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya menghela napas dan kembali melihat ke arah laut sambil tertawa kecil bergumam, "Dasar."

Sasori ikut tertawa melihat tingkah orang yang dicintainya itu.

Sementara itu, Tenten berdehem keras yang dibuat-buat dari kejauhan, "EHEM! EHEM!"

Sasori dan Sakura baru sadar diperhatikan oleh Tenten dan Hinata. Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"Emang dasar 2 sejoli yang lagi dimabuk cinta! Sampe gak sadar lagi diperhatiin!" teriak Tenten dari kejauhan.

"TENTEEEEN!" Sakura yang gemas berlari mengejar Tenten yang sudah lari duluan.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di dojo tempat mereka latihan gabungan. Perjalanan dari hotel ke dojo ini ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, Naruto awalnya protes, tapi karena ditinggal teman-temannya, akhirnya dia terpaksa ikut. Di dojo ini sudah ramai dengan murid-murid dari sekolah lain. Setelah mereka berganti baju, mereka memulai latihan bersama sekolah lain, sementara Sasori selain mengawasi dia juga bertugas menjadi seksi dokumentasi, dia memfoto kalau ada yang menarik, kemudian menyerahkan kameranya pada pelatih lain yang nganggur, kemudian mengawasi lagi.

.

.

Latihan berlangsung sampai jam 5 sore. Latihan memang tidak berlangsung non-stop, ada selang waktu istirahat selama 1 jam beberapa kali. Setelah selesai, mereka bersiap-siap kembali ke hotel. Perjalanan kembali ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba mengobrol dan tertawa bersama-sama, berbagi cerita lucu saat latihan tadi, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten pun melakukan hal yang sama, sedangkan Ino hanya diam karena tidak ada teman, beberapa kali dia mencoba mengajak Sasori mengobrol, tapi Sasori hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan atau jawaban singkat.

Mereka melewati jalan yang disebelahnya merupakan tebing yang sebelahnya merupakan laut curam. Tebing itu memang tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya sekitar 4 meter. Di sana ada sekelompok orang yang sedang berfoto-foto.

"Di sini rame yah," kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan para wisatawan sembari berjalan.

"Jelas lah, ini kan daerah pariwisata, apalagi sekarang musim liburan," komentar Tenten.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan keras seorang wanita bersamaan dengan suara sesuatu jatuh di laut.

"KENTAAAAA!"

JBUUURRR

"Woi tadi ada balita jatoh! Ada yang jatoh!" kata Kiba sambil berlari ke pagar pembatas jalan dengan tebing.

"Mana? Mana?"

Suasana menjadi tegang, semua orang berkumpul di pagar pembatas dan melihat ke laut yang arusnya lumayan deras.

"Naruto! Pegang!" Sasori melempar tas dan jaketnya ke Naruto dan langsung loncat ke laut.

"Eh?"

JBUUUUUUR

"Se…..SENSEEIII!"

Semua murid yang ikut, termasuk Neji yang biasanya kalem, teriak memanggil Sasori yang loncat ke laut. Tiba-tiba saja jalan yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai oleh banyak orang.

"Ambil kapal! Ambil kapal!"

"Ada yang jatoh! Balita jatoh sama tadi ada laki-laki loncat!"

"Siapa yang jatoh? Gak keliatan!"

"Dua-duanya belom keliatan! Belum kembali ke permukaan!"

Sementara itu, ibu dari anak yang jatuh tadi teriak dan berusaha loncat ke laut, sementara suaminya menahannya untuk tidak loncat, "KENTAAAA!"

"Jangan loncat! Jangan loncat! Orang tadi mau nyelamatin Kenta!"

Sementara suasana sedan ramai-ramainya, Sakura hanya terdiam dengan mata membelalak lebar, dan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, rasa takut dan panik menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dalam sekejap.

"Sensei mana? Belum kelihatan?" kata Neji panik.

"Apa kita loncat aja?" kata Naruto.

"Jangan! Arusnya terlalu kencang! Kita bisa hanyut kebawa ombak!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori muncul dengan seorang balita digendong di tangannya. Suasana yang tadinya tegang menjadi lega. Semua orang berteriak menyoraki dan memuji Sasori. Sementara Sakura sendiri hampir jatuh terduduk saking leganya, untung saja tangannya memegang pagar pembatas.

"Horeeee! Kakak hebaaat!"

"Anak itu udah selamat! Dia selamat!"

"Sensei! Ke sana! Ke sana! Gak bisa naik dari sini!" Neji menginstruksikan Sasori untuk berenang ke tempat di mana ada dermaga untuk memarkir kapal. Dermaga tersebut sekarang kosong.

Sasori mengangguk dan segera berenang ke sana dengan tangan kirinya membawa anak yang pingsan itu dan membuatnya seolah mengambang. Sesampainya di sana, dia segera berpegangan pada lantai kayu dermaga dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya tetap menggendong anak itu. Dia tidak bisa mengangkat anak itu langsung ke atas karena anak itu tergolong gendut, sementara tangan kanan Sasori berpegangan agar tidak terseret arus.

"Naruto! Neji! Angkat anak ini!" Sasori berteriak memanggil Naruto dan Neji untuk membantunya mengangkat anak yang gendut ini. Naruto dan Neji segera datang dan menarik anak itu ke atas, kemudian membaringkannya di lantai kayu. Sasori segera naik ke atas agar tidak terseret arus.

"Bangun gak dia?" Tanya Sasori sambil memperhatikan anak itu.

Orangtua anak itu datang dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh. "Kenta! Kenta anakku!" wanita yang mengaku ibu dari kenta segera berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi Sasori, Naruto, Neji, dan anak tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian anak itu terbatuk-batuk dan bangun, kemudian menangis.

Ibu Kenta memeluk anak itu, kemudian menangis dan berterima kasih pada Sasori, "Ya Tuhan…. Terima kasih nak….. terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kenta…."

"Iya, sama-sama," Sasori menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Sasori, Naruto, dan Neji segera berjalan keluar dari kerumunan orang itu. Beberapa orang menepuk bahu Sasori dan memuji Sasori.

"Kamu hebat, berani sekali loncat ke laut."

"Gila! Lo berani banget loncat ke laut yang deras gitu!"

"Kamu hebat, langsung spontan loncat ke laut nyelamatin anak itu, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapanya kamu."

Sasori menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata sudah ada di depannya. Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Sensei… gak luka?" Tanya Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Gak… paling baret sedikit kena karang."

"Mana? Parah nggak?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasori tersenyum geli melihat perubahan sikap Sakura yang tadinya diam saja menjadi khawatir mendengar bahwa Sasori terluka. "Nggak…. Nggak… cuman ini doang kok, nggak parah," kata Sasori sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang hanya merah sedikit.

Sakura menghela napas lega, dia bisa sedikit tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**18:00**

Semua murid sudah mandi dan merapikan tas mereka yang berantakan, beberapa menit kemudian Sasori datang.

"Anak-anak, makan malam sudah siap. Segeralah ke ruang makan," kata Sasori sambil melongokkan kepalanya di pintu masuk kamar perempuan, sementara Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama di kamar cowok.

.

Selama makan malam, tidak ada yang bicara satupun, mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Mereka sudah sangat lapar hingga setelah dipersilahkan makan mereka langsung menyantap makanan dengan lahap.

.

.

1 jam kemudian makan malam sudah selesai, dan mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Di kamar cewek, karena belum terlalu larut mereka main kartu dan tertawa bersama, bergosip, dan menertawakan satu sama lain. mungkin di saat seperti ini saja, setelah sekian lama, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata bisa tertawa bersama Ino seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah jam 10, semua murid sudah tumbang, mereka sudah tidur dengan lelap, padahal batas jam malam sampai jam 11. Mungkin mereka semua kecapekan setelah latihan yang melelahkan. Namun hanya Sakura yang belum tidur, sementara Tenten yang sudah tidur di sebelahnya menjadikan tubuh Sakura sebagai guling. Entah kenapa, setiap kali dia menginap di tempat baru, dia tidak bisa tidur, padahal dia sangat lelah. Dan di kepalanya, kembali terlintas detik-detik saat Sasori melompat ke laut. Ketika mengingat bagaimana Sasori loncat, Sakura teringat pada Nagato, kakaknya, yang dulu juga pernah menyelamatkannya saat hampir jatuh. Tiba-tiba saja membuncah rasa rindu akan Nagato dalam dadanya. Dan itu membuatnya makin tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai untuk merasakan angin malam.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar guru untuk meminta izin pada Sasori, Sakura yakin Sasori pasti belum tidur. Sasori membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura ada di depannya, "Kenapa Sakura? Belum tidur?"

"Nggak bisa, makanya ini aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar cari angin."

Sasori terdiam sebentar, "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 10,"

"Jam 10? Ya udah, tapi jam 11 udah balik ya," kata Sasori pada Sakura.

"Iya….."

.

Sakura berjalan di dekat tempat kejadian anak jatuh tadi, dan menatap laut sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas. Entah apa yang dia lihat, tapi dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

10 menit sudah berlalu, tapi dia tetap di tempat, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa ada yang datang di sebelahnya, spontan, dia menengok ke kanan, dan melihat ada Sasori berdiri di sana dengan memakai jaket.

"Hai," Sapa Sasori.

"Hai," Sapa Sakura balik. Sasori kemudian berdiri di sebelah kanan Sakura dan ikut bersandar di pagar.

"Lagi ngapain?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Entahlah, cuman…." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, karena dia juga tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya.

"Cuman apa?"

"Tau deh."

Kembali hening. Sakura ingin bicara, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Kalo ada yang mau dibicarakan, ngomong aja Sakura," kata Sasori pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian angkat bicara.

"Tadi…. Pas ngeliat kamu loncat… aku jadi inget sama Nagato-nii…."

Sasori hanya diam, tidak mau memotong kalimat Sakura, dia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dulu, di tempat yang sama dengan anak kecil tadi jatuh…." Sakura menarik napas sebentar, Sasori dapat melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar. "Aku juga…. Pernah hampir jatuh."

Sasori memperhatikan mata Sakura yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, sebelum jatuh, Nagato-nii mendorongku ke belakang agar tidak jatuh, dan justru…. Dia sendiri yang jatuh…."

Sasori masih diam, tidak bicara apapun. Sasori dapat melihat air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura.

"Setelah jatuh….. dia tidak muncul-muncul…. Dan…. setelah kembali ke permukaan…. Wajahnya…. Wajahnya… penuh darah…. Dan tubuhnya… penuh luka.." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangis, tapi air matanya sudah terlanjur jatuh, kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan, "Kepalanya terbentur karang saat jatuh… dia sempat kritis, dan koma… selama beberapa lama karena gegar otak…."

Sasori tetap diam, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sakura sangat khawatir saat mendengar dia terluka.

"Aku takut….. takut kamu….. sama seperti Nagato-nii… aku nggak mau kamu sampai…. Masuk rumah sakit….." Sakura berhenti bicara, kemudian menangis. Dia sudah tidak peduli Sasori melihatnya menangis.

Sasori, tanpa ba bi bu langsung menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sakura sedikit kaget akan perlakuan Sasori, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya hanya menangis dan membuang beban yang ada dalam dadanya.

Sakura meremas kaos Sasori, dan memukul pelan dada Sasori yang bidang, "Kamu bikin aku ketakutan tahu!"

Sasori hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian semakin mempererat pelukannya, membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Iya…. Maaf udah bikin kamu khawatir….." kata Sasori pada akhirnya. Sakura hanya terus menangis. Sampai akhirnya tangisannya melemah, kemudian berkata pelan, "Aku….. menyukaimu Sasori….."

.

**Sementara itu,** di Kugutsu Hotel, Tenten tiba-tiba saja terbangun, dan mendapati gulingnya (Sakura) sudah hilang. Dia segera mengetuk pintu kamar guru. Setelah Kakashi membuka pintu, Tenten segera bertanya, "Sakura ke mana?"

Kakashi, sambil menguap, menjawab dengan malas, "Tadi bilangnya sih jalan-jalan bentar, kenapa?"

Tenten mengintip ke dalam kamar di belakang Kakashi, "Sasori-sensei mana?"

"Tadi sih katanya mau jalan-jalan juga."

Tenten terdiam sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Ah, ikut ah,"

Sebelum Tenten sempat berjalan, Kakashi terlebih dahulu menahan tangan Tenten, "Eh, jangan!"

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Emang kenapa?"

"Yaaa…. Lo tau lah…. 2 sejoli itu…."

Tenten terdiam sebentar, kemudian senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya, "Oooooh!"

"Nah, lo tau sendiri kan….. biarin aja lah mereka berduaan."

.

Sakura merasa sangat lega karena akhirnya apa yang mau dikatakannya selama ini tersampaikan. Sasori hanya bertanya, "Benarkah?"

"Eh?"

Sasori mengangkat kepala Sakura untuk dapat melihat wajah Sakura.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum. Sakura tertawa melihat Sasori, kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja nggak, bodoh….." Sasori kemudian mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasori yang memabukkan itu.

Setelah menarik bibir masing-masing, Sakura berkata pelan, "Maaf udah bikin kamu nunggu lama,"

Sasori tersenyum, "Jadi?"

"Yak, sekarang kita jadian."

Sasori tersenyum senang, kemudian kembali memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

.

.

**TEBESE**

**Yay! Udah apdet lagi nih! Padahal belom nyampe ****2 minggu****!**

**Soalnya a****khir-akhir ini imajinasi beta lagi cepet-cepetnya nih,**** lagi pake speedy.**

**And…. Finally….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**!**

**(plis)**


End file.
